


The Mistletoe Angel

by ShadowWings



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWings/pseuds/ShadowWings
Summary: Magnus meets an angel during a Christmas time Ghost walk but little does he know that his angel is Alexander. Alec is all grown up and out for a fun 21st birthday. His parents hope their son finds his own happiness some day.





	The Mistletoe Angel

 

<https://www.shadowadvent.co.uk>

 

 

It was a special time of the year for so many families, all over the world. It was a festive time of the year and a gorgeous winter wonderland in New York City. Unknown to mundanes there were many amazing races. All who loved and lived right under their noses. There were Shadowhunters, some of who were actually immortal. They lived in the creepy looking abandoned and run-down gothic cathedral. Vampires were living and enjoying the holiday season with little problems. Werewolf packs were organizing their own fun to be had. The warlocks were doing the same with their wild-ass parties. Every single warlock was having fun but one, it was the fabulous High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane.

Magnus had many friends in his life, children he took under his wing who didn't have anyone. He was an understanding man with a killer fashion sense. But there were things unknown about Magnus that he didn't like to talk about. The first thing was that he was very lonely, he wanted his ex-girlfriend Camille Belcourt to hurry up and die already. Camille annoyed Magnus to no ends and he wanted to be rid of her, sooner was way better than later. He avoided her and moved his lair when he felt the itch too. And last Magnus loved helping some certain Shadowhunters. Magnus enjoyed reinforcing the wards at The New York Institute and it gave him a chance to catch up on life. Being with people his own age made Magnus happy. Yeah, the Shadowhunters he spent his time with were immortal like him. His four favorites were well over two hundred and fifty years old but Magnus was the oldest out of the group. So, he was sort of like their guardian but it made him feel good and not so alone anymore.

That cold and snowy Christmas Eve night many so years later would change their lives. The lives of Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Jace Lightwood and Clary Fray. A pair of pure-blooded angels had left home during the night and found themselves on Earth. The female angel named Ariel and her husband Gabriel, wanted their baby to be born on Earth. They defied the wishes of the other angels and escaped in the middle of the night. Ariel was very pregnant and close to giving birth at any moment. She looked at her husband the moment they landed in the cemetery near the cathedral. "Love the baby will be here soon, he wants to come and see his daddy." Ariel rubbed her very swollen belly under a long white and silver dress. Glamouring her wings she watched her husband do the same. "It won't be much longer now." With the help of her worried husband, Ariel sat down onto a stone bench next to them.

Gabriel sat there with his wife and waited until they could find a safe place to stay for the night. He knew he needed to get them somewhere since before they escaped from heaven, his wife's water broke. The pair had gathered up everything they could carry into bags and flew off. It was a pretty quick flight for the soon to be parents and no one had discovered they were gone. Ariel sat there on the bench for what it felt like hours, rubbing her stomach. Her eyes clinched when the contractions started on her. "Gabriel the contractions are starting." Gabriel raced around trying to find where his wife could give birth. Geez, it would be out in the cold and the snow, he didn't want her or their child to be in danger. He cleared off a place under a tree and put a blanket down. Looking around Gabriel used some magic to make a fire in the snow.

"Here, love come lay down and rest a while." Helping Ariel over to the blanket and onto her side. "Good idea love, it will be a long night I can feel it." He laid down behind her and rubbed her stomach, feeling their baby kicking up a storm. "He's very ready to come into the world." Gabriel opened his hand and formed the medical kit, a bowl of water floated over the fire keeping it nice and warm. Kissing his wife on the top of the head, hugging her back into his body. "Sleep a little bit love I'll stay awake and watch over you I promise." The moment his mouth touched her hair, Ariel had fallen asleep. Gabriel laid there with his wife the entire time under the mistletoe tree. Rubbing her belly to he hoped help with the contractions.

Not moving from behind his wife the entire time, Gabriel listened to her soft breathing. But after a while that changed into pain moans from Ariel. He tried hard not to panic and couldn't for his wife's wellbeing. "It's alright love I'm here with you, let me help you sit up." Gabriel helped his wife sit up and sent gentle waves of soothing magic into her. "There you go, love, try and relax a bit longer." He felt her relax against his body and didn't move again for a while again. Ariel felt her contractions coming harder and closer together. She took deep breaths looking back at her husband, wincing it was time. "Love it’s time, our baby wants to come and now." Ariel with help laid back and let her husband see her progress. Both soon to be parents used their magic to help with their child's birth.

From out of his mother under the mistletoe tree came a screaming baby angel a few hours later. Ariel looked up at Gabriel with tears in her eyes, their son was perfect and beautiful. "He's so beautiful and ours my love." Gabriel made sure all ten fingers and all ten toes were there. Finishing up with tending to their newborn son. "Hey little guy mommy and daddy are here, we love you so much." Taking out a warm white and light blue baby blanket from the backpack, he wrapped it around their son. White and silver shimmering energy flowed from his fingers. Forming a cute blue and silver onesie on the baby with some mittens and a warm matching hat. "Have you decided on a name for our son love?" Gabriel helped his wife rest and feed their little boy, waiting for her answer.

Ariel nursed their son against her husband, watching the snow falling around them. She looked down at the adorable little cherub-cheeked newborn in her arms, thinking. Touching the soft inky black colored hair of their son as their baby nursed. She smiled and turned her attention back to her husband. "I have love, I want to name him Alexander." Leaning down she kissed the rosy cheek of their little newborn and closed her eyes a moment. Basking in the glow of giving birth to a beautiful little boy, Ariel was very content before the fire. She sat there with her husband and their son for a while longer, until her stomach growled at her. "Mmmm this is a bad time for my stomach to growl at me." Sighing Ariel opened her eyes and formed some food in her hands for Gabriel and herself.

"Thank you, love." Gabriel took the large dark chocolate chip muffin from her and the hot cocoa. He settled himself behind his wife and newborn son, holding the food. Helping his wife to eat first, Gabriel fed himself and peeked down at their little boy. "Sleep well Alec, mommy and daddy love you." Listening to the gurgles of their happy little son there in his mom's arms, surrounded by a warm baby blanket. Gabriel watched a beautiful pair of hazel eyes open up.

"Our little man has his mommy's eyes." Leaning down he kissed Alec on the forehead and rubbed noses with him. "Our beautiful son, our sweet little Alexander. My pride and my joy always and forever." Giving Alec his pinky to hold in his little hand, Gabriel took his son into his arms. Alexander cooed to his dad from his arms, putting his dad's pinky into his toothless little mouth. His adorable and big hazel eyes looked up at his daddy, gurgling more. Kicking his little feet in his blanket giggling. The adorable Nephilim baby crossed his eyes as a tiny snowflake landed right upon his nose. He started to coo and lift his free hand up into the air, trying to catch a flake. The small snowflake landed in his tiny palm, he giggled and squealed in pure delight.

The proud Nephilim parents watched their little son cooing. Little Alexander with his bright eyes caught a petite white crystal in his tiny hand. As he experienced the joys of the snow for the first time. For hours the small family sat there relaxing while the world turned around them. Humans or mundanes walked through the city. The humans never once taking notice of the angels that were amongst them. It wasn't that big of a deal to Ariel and Gabriel; their only focus was on their son. But that wasn't going to so easy for the first-time parents.

Unbeknownst to Ariel and Gabriel, the other angels found out they were missing. The angel guards descended from heaven and flew down to bring the parents and their child back home. They all landed throughout the city and split up, six teams made up of ten angels each searched. But why so many teams of angels? Ariel and Gabriel were the best fighters in heaven and dangerous. Their fellow angels didn't want to chance in losing them or have their wings handed to them.

Each team took parts of the city in their search for Ariel and Gabriel. Not knowing the newest little angel bad been born into the world already. The birth had been right under their angel noses and now heaven knew. The warrior angels kept in constant contact no matter where they were. Through high tech wireless earpieces and their own tracking system, the angels knew. Security was tight in heaven no matter who you were. Never allowing anyone to enter or leave without clearance. But there's a first time for everything when someone escapes to Earth.

It took the angels a little over an hour to pinpoint exactly where their targets were. But they did it and went to the meeting point to retrieve their targets. The warrior angels were quiet in their pursuit and stayed together. Arriving at the cemetery only to discover Gabriel and Ariel were no longer there. Gabriel had felt the heavens open up and many other angels come to Earth. He moved his wife and their son without a beat missed from the cemetery to a safer place nearby.

But the safety didn't last the angels found them not long after. The angels encircled the small family inside of the iron gates near the cathedral. Gabriel stood before his own friends not allowing them near his wife and their son. "Please leave us alone, go home and tell everyone you didn't find us." Drawing his sword, the blade glowed a pure white. Gabriel was ready to put his life on the line for his little family, growling at the other angels. "Don't come any closer I'll make you wish you hadn't stepped out of heaven." The angels didn't listen and rushed Gabriel, a rough battle of lives happened.

The guards had surrounded the little family with blades glowing in their hands. One of the guards charged first, he slipped on the snow and struck in the shoulder by Gabriel's blade. The angel yelled in pain and soon his fellow guards all followed suit. Gabriel fought the guards off determined not to lose to them. The battle raged on until the reinforcements arrived on the scene. Gabriel backed up to his wife, shielding her and their son from behind taken. "Please I'm begging you, let us find our precious son a home and we'll return to heaven with you." Ariel pleaded with the guards, she wanted their baby boy to be safe on Earth. Holding little Alexander to herself, Ariel stared at the guards. She prayed to the angels she would be able to give her son a chance.

Zeke stepped forward and looked between Gabriel and Ariel. He made the decision right there once speaking to the other angels about the request asked of them. Sheathing his sword followed by the rest of the guards. "Gabriel, Ariel you have an hour to find a safe haven for your child." Crossing his arms, he spoke to them. "Write your goodbye letter to your son and whoever finds him." Zeke backed off and allowed Ariel and Gabriel to begin their quest. A loving home for their newborn son and their letters had to be quick.

"Thank you, Zeke." Ariel was grateful for the time but had to hurry to find a place. She walked around without her wings and alone no guards came with her. Not knowing the city at all she stayed close to her husband and the cathedral. Gabriel and Ariel wrote the letter together for their son and the people they hoped took him in. She every so often looked up at the run-down cathedral. Feeling there was something different about it.

Zeke nodded to Ariel and Gabriel, checking his watch the time was very near. "Forgive me but the time is almost up." He had never had children or a mate but the loss pulled at his heart. Taking his place with his fellow angels to wait. It didn't take too long not to hear voices nearby that had come from the cathedral. There before them was a group of what it looked like to him were normal people but there was a glamour there. Zeke could see through the glamour to spy the black inky looking runes covering them. From the hidden glamour on the angels, Zeke nodded to Ariel and Gabriel letting them know it was time.

Gabriel and Ariel with tears in their eyes and their child asleep along the way. Within their invisible state walked without a sound to the group. The pair hugged and kissed their little boy goodbye and they loved him so much. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a basket formed on the steps of the cathedral. He put little Alexander inside the basket all bundled up with some toys and the letters in with him. Heartbroken Ariel tried to pick up her son but her husband stopped her. "Love please, this is the best chance for Alexander to have a normal life." Gabriel held his sobbing wife to his body and backed them away from their son. He was taking deep breaths the entire time. Their precious sleeping child, Alexander was sound asleep.

Ariel clung to her husband, blowing a snowflake kiss to their little boy with a shaking hand. Whispering to him she didn't want to wake him up. "Mommy and daddy love you so much, you're forever loved." Her bottom lip trembled it was time to go, Gabriel picked his wife up bridal style and floated their things to them. Taking a last look at his baby boy he waved his hand. A little snowflake crystal formed around Alexander's neck. His parents wanted to watch him grow up and always know he was safe. Tears ran down his cheeks and fell upon his sleeping wife's cheeks. Relieved Ariel had fallen asleep he let his wings out and whispered to his son. "Mommy and daddy will always love you and we'll miss you, my sweet boy."

Hearing Zeke's voice saying it was time, he nodded and walked to the other angels. Standing there invisible he gazed for the last time at his son and lifted off followed by the guards. Hovering there a moment in the sky Gabriel saw a group of people walking to the run-down cathedral. Observing them not seeing anything out of the ordinary about the four individuals. Then he saw it the tall golden-haired male had a long inky black mark on the right side of his neck down the collarbone. Realizing it was the immortal Shadowhunters standing there, Gabriel could feel it.

Praying to the angels the tall male would notice the little infant on the stone steps and take him in. But it was the lovely inky haired woman in 7-inch black heels that noticed baby Alexander on the steps first. The woman dressed in dark blue and black clothes as inky as her long tresses ran over to the basket. "By the angel, Jace, Simon, Clary over here hurry." As soon as the woman called out the other three ran over to her, spotting what she was holding. "Isabelle is that? A baby?" Jace moved even closer and looked down at baby Alexander. "He's adorable." Izzy smiled and uncovered baby Alexander a little bit trying not to wake him up. "Come on we need to get the baby inside to get him checked out." Heading inside first followed by Simon but stopped within the doors waiting.

Clary moved next to her husband and crouched down to the basket, picking it up. "Hey, guys look! There are two letters in here." She took out the one addressed to Whoever Finds Our Precious, Alexander Gideon. Handing the letter to Jace she kept the basket in her hand and took his free hand. Walking up the rest of the steps with her husband into their home. Greeted by the grumpy feline guide Church, the cat meowed and took a flying leap onto Simon's shoulder. Wanting to see the baby in Izzy's arms, he flopped into the Shadowhunter's hands from his shoulder. Sniffing at baby Alexander the cat purred and observed him. Thinking the tiny being was interesting and would watch over Alexander. Being a good guard cat and wouldn't let Alexander get hurt. Church would make sure the child was safe with both of his feline eyes, his tail swished.

Simon stroked Church on the back and down the tail, setting the immortal cat on his paws. "We need to get the baby checked out and read this letter." The group nodded and Jace reached out wanting to hold the baby. Izzy didn't want to give the baby up but Jace gave some puppy eyes at her. Sighing Izzy laid little Alexander into Jace's arms, tucking the blanket around him. "Come on we need to get him checked out and settled in." Looking up at his family Jace wanted to keep the baby and raise him. "Baby are you sure?" Clary stood next to her husband, looking at the sleeping infant. "Yes, very sure, I want us all to raise him as a family. He doesn't have anyone and I don't want this precious child to be alone in the world."

The other three looked at each other as Jace spoke about raising the boy together. Simon stepped towards his brother-in-law's side and looked down at little Alexander. He tilted his head, watching the infant coo and stretch in his sleep. Soon a beautiful pair of bright and big hazel eyes opened to the world. Alexander cooed more, putting a tiny fist in his mouth. Everyone around him melted into goo seeing how adorable the little guy was. "We need to prepare a nursery, get clothes, toys, diapers and everything else he'll need. A huge crib, changing table, rocking chair for us to sit in to read him stories. The works and as soon as we can." Simon gave his index finger to Alexander, watching him holding onto it with his little hand.

Izzy nodded to her husband and took out her cell phone, making a huge ass list of baby stuff. Saving the list Izzy sent it to her parents and let them know the situation via text message. It didn't take long for Maryse and Robert to call their children. Maryse and Robert Lightwood were both thrilled by the news. They had been waiting to be grandparents for a very long time, by blood or adoption it didn't matter. The group call went on for almost an hour but the proud grandparents wanted to meet their new grandbaby, as in NOW.

Clary hung up her phone and held out her arms to her husband to take their new son, wanting to hold him. Once with the baby, she rocked him. "Such a beautiful boy!" She had handed over the letter to Izzy so she could read it. Izzy took a deep breath and opened the envelope, taking the papers out. "To Whom It May Concern, I leave my son in your care. Please take care of my precious Alexander Gideon, for I'm not able too. My husband and I are unable to stay on Earth where we want our son to have a happy and safe place to grow up. We are full-blooded angels and I pray whoever finds our child will be able to help him understand who he is. Please take care of our little snow angel. I pray he taken in by the people my husband and I saw coming from the cathedral. Our hearts are heavy to part with our son but please give him the love we can't at the moment. With so much love to our son, Ariel, and Gabriel." She put the papers back into the envelope and sat down into one of the benches behind her.

Izzy put her face in her hands and took a deep breath, looking up at her husband Simon as he rubbed her back. "Poor little boy, we can't send him out into the world to be with a mundane family." Looking at her family and at the sleeping angel there in Clary's arms. "You're right Izzy! We're not turning this innocent child over to a family who won't understand him or raise the little angel." Jace made the decision right then and there to keep baby Alexander there at the institute and raise him. He called his parents and let them now they could come to see their new grandson.

It didn't take long for a portal to form at the end of the long hallway and out stepped the awaiting grandparents. Maryse and Robert had bags of baby items already. They had asked a warlock friend to help them rush with the things for Alexander. Maryse beat feet with Robert to their children and grandbaby with bags in hand. "We're here bearing gifts for our grandchild and lots of them. We have some chilled champagne and some wine to celebrate our newest family member." Robert grinned pulling a huge bottle of sweet bubbly out of one of the bags. Maryse handed the bags over to Simon and held out her hands to her daughter-in-law to take the baby from Clary.

Clary set baby Alexander into his grandmother's inky black rune covered arms. Tucking the warm blanket around Alexander and stepped back to her husband's side. Giving Alexander and his grandmother their special bonding time. "He's so precious, hello baby Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I'm your grandmother and this is your grandfather welcome to the family." Maryse kissed little Alexander on the cheek and forehead, rocking him. She had happy tears in her eyes the entire time. "Sweet little Alec! You're safe and loved here!" Kissing him on the cheek again she pulled the baby to her walking around. Not ready to give up her little angel to his grandpa yet, Maryse walked around with Alec.

Robert stood with his sons and his daughters talking and catching up. Watching his wife hogging their grandson he smirked and shook his head. "Darling it's my turn with our grandson now, I would like to bond with him." Now Maryse was pouting some and came over, settling little Alec into Robert's arms. "Careful with him Robert." Not wanting to give up her grandson at the moment but wanted Alec to bond with his grandpa too. "I won't drop our grandbaby I promise on the Angel." Robert made his promise to never drop little Alec to his wife. He walked around the hallways cradling his grandson to himself.

Glaring at the many other Shadowhunters who got way too close to them in the hallway. "Everyone you all stay right there, you don't get to see or touch my grandson without washing your hands first." Not playing around Robert wouldn't give over little Alec to anyone who wanted to hold him. Watching the huge and excited group of Shadowhunters all dash off to wash their hands. Robert took Alec on a tour of the institute, from one end to the other and one floor to the very tiptop floor. Walking outside with his grandson he looked over the city. "Welcome home little man, the city awaits you." Leaning down Robert kissed the mini hand of little Alec, showing him the sights. Staying outside for a bit with his grandson, Robert took out his cell phone and checked it. Taking an adorable picture of him and Alec he sent it to his family. The texts that came back were hearts, heart eyes and cute emojis.

Showing the text to Alec, he grinned as his grandson touched the phone screen. "That little man is an iPhone, you'll get an amazing one when you're older." Listening to the extra adorable noises his grandson was making. Alec's small fingers touched the glass screen leaving tiny fingerprints all over. He giggled making more sweet noises, cooing. Trying to hold the huge phone with his petite baby angel hands. He looked at his grandpa with his big sparkling hazel eyes. "Good job kiddo, you did it." Robert was proud of his little Alec seeing him holding the phone with both hands.

Alec put the phone into his mouth sucking on it, he was very hungry and began to cry. He wiggled a little in his grandpa's arms, needing a feeding. "Somebody is hungry! Let us get you inside, fed, changed and into some fresh clothes." Robert carries little Alec back inside the institute and to their family. Their family was waiting in the kitchen when Robert found them. "Ahhh there you are my lovely family, I took little Alec on a tour of his new home and showed him his city." Walking over to his wife and children with the baby angel cooing in his arms. "He started to fuss so here we are." Jace held out his hands to take Alec from his grandpa to hold him. With the baby in his own arms, Jace walked around with him. "Your bottle will be ready very soon and you can eat." Nuzzling Alec on the nose with his own, Jace watched his wife test the formula on her wrist.  
"Here's little man's bottle, yum yum yum." Clary brings the bottle over and hands it to her husband. Jace smirks at his wife and feeds their son. "Very hungry baby angel huh?" Simon chirped from Izzy's side watching. "Oh yeah very!" Jace heard the slurping of the formula until the bottle was empty, he handed Alec to Izzy so she could burp him. Izzy had a towel over her shoulder, rubbing the full infant's back. Walking around she waited until Alec let out a little burp to get the air out of his stomach. "Good job Alec! Want to go to your other daddy?" The large soul filled hazel eyes peered around at his family, Alec reached for Simon. Simon grinned and picked up the adorable new baby blanket from his in-laws.

"Aww come here pumpkin!" Simon took Alec from his wife and held the child. Tucking the light blue and snowman covered blanket around Alec with one hand. "There you go nice and snug." Nuzzling Alec on the cheek with his nose, he whispered into the little ear of the adorable angel baby. "Your parents love you, you'll never be alone but safe." Holding Alec to himself he shook his head not wanting to give him up to his brother-in-law. "Aww come on bro let me have him." Jace looked at Simon with his mismatched blue and brown eyes, giving him huge puppy eyes. "Nooo way Jace!" Simon frowned and kept out of his brother-in-law's reach. "Simon, I swear on the angel I'll put a huge frog in your bed." Not playing with Simon he smirked and held out his hands for their son. Soon there was a horrified look on Simon's face and he gave Alec to Jace.

"That was uncool there Jace!" Simon crossed his arms pouting, he didn't like frogs at all. "You know frogs scare me to death." Glaring at his brother-in-law from his wife's side, the glaring turned into a family glare at Jace. "Erm sorry Simon, I forgot you don't like any sort of frog." Jace cringed he was sorry about what he had said. "Forgive me, bro? Please?" Giving the same puppy eyes to Simon and batted his golden eyelashes at him. "Grrr that's cheating Jace, you know by Edom I can't stay mad at you." Giving up Simon huffed and lifted himself up onto the counter. Plopping himself next to a huge plate of Christmas cookies, taking one. Chomping on the star-shaped pale blue frosting covered sugar cookie in his hand. He made a happy moaning noise. "These are so good!" Handing some out he looked at his family, not caring that he was being a pig.

"Well duh baby they should be, Clary and I made them." Izzy giggled and held up her hand, Clary high fives her sister-in-law. "We always slay the baking and cooking." Giggling Izzy ate her own cookie and shared the plate with family. Observing Alec's little hand reach out to the cookies wanting one. "Aww, I'm sorry Alec you have to wait until you're older for cookies." Izzy frowned seeing Alec get upset and gave him a cute green tree shaped plush cookie to mouth at. "All for you pumpkin nose."

Alec clutched the toy in his hands and put it into his mouth, making adorable happy noises. His family oh and awed over him the entire time until it was time to put him to bed. Maryse took her grandson and went with her little family to his room. She and Robert had called an old family friend to make a quick nursery for their new grandbaby. Catarina Loss was a very kind warlock and an amazing woman. She had gotten the nursery all created for Alec in a very short amount of time. Maryse had asked Cat to come to the institute to give Alexander a checkup once she got off her shift at the hospital.

The small family waited for Catarina in Alexander's nursery, Izzy sat there next to her mom. "Are you happy mom, I mean with being a grandmother?" Looking at her mother in the eyes, worried about what her mother was going to say. "Isabelle, you have no idea how happy I am right now, your father and I have wanted grandbabies for a very long time. It doesn't matter if they're blood-related or not to me. If there's a baby who needs a good and loving home with a loving family. We'll be that family for them." She looked at her daughter and back at the rest of their family. It was important to Maryse to help give Alexander an amazing life. To keep him safe and make sure someone fantastic comes into her grandson's life to spend his life with.

Soon a whoosh sound filled the room, a portal formed in the middle of the room. Maryse broke out of her thoughts as Catarina moved from the purple and blue portal. The portal closed behind the warlock, she let her glamour down showing her warlock marks to all. "Hello everyone, I hope I didn't keep you waiting my shift was insane." Catarina smiled and moved over hugging her friends, seeing little Alec in Jace's arms. "Wonderful to see you, Jace! Who is this little man?" Alec looked up at the lovely blue-skinned and white-haired warlock in front of him, cooing. "This is Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Alec this is Ms. Catarina Loss she'll be helping us keep you healthy."

Alec wiggled and held up a little hand to Cat, Cat gave Alec her finger to hold. "It's lovely to meet you, Alec, he's a precious little boy." Leaning down to kiss him on the forehead, smelling his clean as snow scent. "May I?" Holding up her arms to take Alec so she can start the exam. Once Jace had placed Alec into her arms he moved to sit with his wife. Snapping her fingers, a book appeared with a pen on the table next to her. Catarina was going to make a record of Alec's health from start to finish. With everyone there to watch the exam, Cat smiled and started. The pen writes down what she said for her the entire time. Robert kept an eye on his grandson to make sure he was okay.

The entire exam took about an hour or a bit over on Alec but he didn't fuss or cry. Alec was about half asleep by the time Catarina finished. With his examination done and the magical shots were given to the baby angel instead of mundane shots. Catarina snapped her fingers seconds later. Forming a brand new dark brown teddy bear with golden angel wings. The bear floated over to Alec's crib for him to have to sleep with. "All done Alec, you did a fantastic job little one." Whispering she handed the sleeping infant over to his papa Simon to put to bed.

Simon laid Alec into his pale blue crib and tucked him in for a nice nap. Moving the teddy bear over next to him, watching Clary plug in the witch light nightlight and turning it on. Jace and Izzy did their jobs along with Robert and Maryse. They were finishing setting up the nursery while Alec napped. Putting the toys, clothes and many other things away. Everyone scrambled around to make Alec's extra-large bedroom perfect for him. There were bodies plopped down on the carpet once it was all said and done. Maryse was leaning against her husband Robert. "We did it, the nursery is all done and it looks gorgeous." Robert wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "And perfect for our little angel."

Catarina snapped her fingers and turned the ceiling into the night sky. There were bright stars, the moon and snow falling down from overhead. Using her magic to conjure some snacks and wine to celebrate their most precious gift. Jace took his glass and held it up, Christmas was his favorite time of the year. "Today we have gotten the most precious gift our little angel Alexander. May we have the rest of our lives to enjoy being a family! To baby Alec." Stopping a moment, he peeked at Alec sleeping away in his crib. "Merry Christmas everyone and happy New Year." Making his toast Jace smiled and sat down clinking glasses with his family.

The food and sweet white wine soon were all gone, Izzy stayed behind with baby Alec to watch over him. She sat there in the rocking chair guarding him. Turning her head gazing at the snow falling outside. Her attention went right back to her little boy sleeping in his crib, she smiled and closed her eyes. The snow fell all night turning New York into a pristine winter wonderland. Lovely snowflakes of all sizes blew through the bright starry sky from the heavens above. Creating a brand new start for everyone but most of all for Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Through the eyes of an angel, the world changed.

Alec grew up along with many children in the institute under the watchful eyes of his parents. As well as his grandparents and his godmother Catarina kept their eyes on their wee angel. He loved having other kids his age to play with, none of them had their marks yet but neither did Alec. He went outside to the garden with his tutors and every one of his friends to study. Sitting under a tree with a small book in his hand, he was learning how to read. He enjoyed the books his family gave him every day, it was always something new. Sometimes he struggled with the harder words but sounded them out. Grinning after he got the word and a nice reward for his grades. His studies were very important to the angel child. Even studying when his friends were on a field trip to another institute. Alec stayed behind to get ahead and was happy when he impressed his tutors.

During the weekends Jace, Izzy, Simon, and Clary would take Alec for some outings in New York City. Letting him see what New York had to offer. The adult Shadowhunters kept the glamour on their runes so the mundanes couldn't see them. Their weapons had the same glamour on them at the moment. It was important to them that their son was able to be a child instead of worrying about adult things. Alec had fun with his parents and went to the park with them to eat dinner and watch movies. He loved to go clothes shopping since he was growing like a weed and need brand new clothes. Every time his parents took him to the mundane mall or somewhere on 5th Ave, people fawned over Alec.

Shy little Alec wasn't used to all the attention he was getting everywhere they went. He held his mom Izzy's hand while everyone rushed around the store getting what his dads had found for him. Simon grinned thinking how funny it was to see mundane adults fawning over a child angel. Even without actually knowing Alec was an actual angel. "Look at them go Jace." Jace stood next to Simon with Clary's hand in his own. "Everyone Alec comes in contact with love him." In awe of how much of an effect Alec had on people he came into contact with, it was very ethereal. Alec smiled up at his mom Izzy, he was getting his big boy teeth in and was growing up like a normal child. Holding up his hand to his momma Clary so he could try some of his new clothes on. Clary took his hand and went to the dressing rooms with the wee cutie.

Alec stood there in the dressing room surrounded by mounds and mounds of clothes. Helped by his momma Clary try on the clothes before making any final decisions. Alec sat on the bench and looked at the clothes. "Momma I like them all, everything is nice and colorful and the black is nice too." Tapping his pale pink lips with his fingers he wanted them all. "May I please have it all momma? Please?" Lifting his hazel eyes up looking at her under his long dark eyelashes, hoping she said yes. Clary was defenseless against Alec's puppy eyes and gave in. "Yes, sweetie you may." Alec giggled and hugged his momma around the hips. "Thank you, momma." Letting go he gathered up as much as he could carry and bounced out followed by his momma. Giving what he had over to a sales girl, he went back for more followed by his mommy Izzy.

Izzy helped her little angel with the mass of clothes, giggling at Clary. "The puppy eyes?" Clary groaned and rolled her eyes, what a little cheater Alec was. "Ugh yeah, he gave me the puppy eyes and I couldn't say no." She laid the clothes in her arms onto the counter with the others. Alec listened blushing he smiled being adorable but that didn't take much. Bouncing over to his dad and his papa he took one hand each. "Thank you, daddy, thank you, papa, for the clothes." Jace and Simon grinned at each other and kneeled down taking turns hugging their son. "You're welcome, buddy." Jace nuzzled Alec on the nose giving him an Eskimo kiss, watching Simon do the same thing. "We all love you and you deserve the best always kiddo." Adorable Alec Eskimo kissed back and hugged his dads. Alec's big hazel Bambi eyes peered up at the clothes one by one rung up and packed up.

Bags upon bags upon bag sat there on the counter, he wondered how the bags would end up home. "Wow, lots of bags!" Alec giggled and stood there before a piggyback ride happened on his papa Simon's back. From Simon's back, he peeked over his shoulder watching a credit card handed over from his dad to the sales girl. Jace patted Alec on the back rubbing it. "We'll carry the largest bags kiddo and you can have the small ones." Alec had no problem with taking the small bags home. "Okay, daddy I can do that." He knew he could handle the little bags and packed with light items. Helped down to his feet by his mom Izzy. "Thank you, mommy." Alec bounced up to the counter and peered way up watching his dad signing the slip.

With the clothes bought and paid for Jace put his card and the receipt in one of the bags. He started giving the bags over to his wife, to his sister and brother-in-law. "Here's your bags big guy!" Handing Alec the three smaller bags to carry. "We're all set now?" Looking at his family Jace grinned and lead them all through the store to the door them outside. "Mommy, daddy, momma, papa can we get some ice cream? Please? I'm hungry!" His stomach was growling at him, Alec was a growing boy and needed to eat. "Of course, sweetie we can, where would you like to go?" Clary crouched down next to her son looking at him thinking about it. "I want to go to Black Tap momma." Alec decided where he wanted to go and waited for his parents. "Perfect there's not one far away and we can get out items to go." Izzy chimed in and went to get some ice cream with her little family.

It didn't take long to arrive at Black Tap and it wasn't busy so that was a huge plus. Staying close to his parents he giggled waving to a waitress or two that went by him. Alec peeked around his dad's leg checking the place out. Once seated at a low table to make it easier for Alec to reach what he wanted to eat. Izzy, Simon, Jace, and Clary glanced over the menu, focusing on the crazy shakes. Simon looked at the shakes, he grinned to his wife seeing the Cookies 'n Cream Supreme. "This one baby!" Izzy felt her mouth start to water at the sight of the shake. "Oh yeah, perfect love." Looking at her brother and sister-in-law. "What about you?" Clary and Jace both zoned in on the Cookie Shake. "The Cookie Shake!" The adults put the menus down and turned their attention to Alec. "And you big guy what would you like?" Jace leaned down and looked down at the menu with his son. "Ummm, I want the Brooklyn Blackout shake please daddy." It didn't matter how big the shake was, Alec could save some for later. "You got it, buddy." Hugging his little boy Jace put the orders in to go with the waitress.

The waitress giggled seeing how adorable Alec was and ruffled his hair, leaving to put the order in. Alec watched people come and go the entire time, waving to some other kids who waved at him. He moved his feet from side to side as he waited with his parents. It took about ten minutes for the waitress to return with the bag of crazy shakes all tucked away. This time Simon took out his wallet and paid the bill with some cash, leaving a nice tip for the girl. He helped his wife from the booth and took the lion share of the bags, so Izzy could hold their son's hand and the shakes. "Let us get this show on the road and back home." Izzy smiled and held his small bags in his other hand. "Yeah mommy I'm starving." Alec left Black Tap with his parents and back to the institute.

Alec didn't let go of his mommy's hand the entire way back home, greeted at the doors by Church. The blue longhair Persian cat had been outside of the Institute on the stone steps. “Purr!” He was waiting for his favorite little angel to come home to him for hours. "Meow!" Church purred and rubbed against Alec's leg making the boy giggle, petting him. "Hi Church, I missed you too!" Alec saw Church nosing at a bag and sniffing it. "Mommy, daddy, momma and papa got me new clothes." The cat pawed at the small bag and picked the handles in his mouth, running to the doors pawing at them. Izzy covered her mouth with her hand laughing. "Looks like Church wants to help carry the bags in, good boy Church." She followed the cat and let him inside, he waited for his family to follow him. 

"Alright, we're coming Church!" Clary giggled and shook her head, following her husband, Izzy, Simon, and Alec inside. The doors closed behind them for a relaxing night. Church bounced them through the Institute to the elevators. The smart feline sat down on the elevator floor once the doors had opened for him. Waiting for his family with the bag in his mouth in the middle of the open elevator.

Once everyone was inside Simon pushed the button to their floor and out the family ventured. The first thing was walking through the massive building to their own wing. Church took them through the institute using his shortcut to Alec's room. He bounded through the hallways with his Shadowhunters and his little angel hot on his paws. Alec giggled running after Church and got there the moment the cat jumped onto his bed. The bag was down and there was paw grooming going on. "You're silly Church!" Climbing up on his bed next to Church he hugged the cat once putting the other bags down next to himself. Alec took his shoes off and slipped from his comfortable bed to the floor. Putting his shoes into his huge walk-in closet with his clothes.

It didn't take long for his parents to enter the room with the rest of the bags. "Geez, thanks Church!" Jace grumbled under his breath and took the many bags into Alec's closet. "We can put your hoard away later okay buddy? You have a monster shake to eat." Crouching he tickled Alec on the side, making him giggle. "Okay, daddy!" Alec's stomach growled at him again, the little angel blushed. "Aww, little man it's okay." Jace scooped his sweet son up and gave him a Shadowback ride. Coming out of the closet with Alec there on his back Jace sat him down at his coffee table in a chair. "Thanks, daddy for today!" Reaching up he hugged his dad around the neck and settled into his chair waiting. "You're welcome little angel, your momma, papa, mommy and I love spoiling you." His parents all nodded in complete agreement there.

As soon as Izzy, Simon, Clary, and Jace were sitting down in their own chairs, the shakes were set out with spoons. There were some large napkins and cold milk laid out to have with the shakes. Jace handed the shakes out, giving Simon and Izzy theirs and Alec his own shake. Keeping the one meant for Clary and himself between them. Alec's eyes were wide seeing the monster shake before him and picked up his spoon digging in. His shake was a chocolate shake with a chocolate frosted chocolate chip rim. Loads of whipped cream on top, and yummy chocolate syrup all over it. It was all topped off with Little Cupcake Bake Shop's Brooklyn Blackout Cupcake. He was in chocolate heaven and let out a soft moan of pure bliss. Simon smirked hearing Alec make happy noises even from the first bite. "Amazing huh kiddo?" Feeding his wife, Simon went after the dessert himself. "Mmmm so good!" Talking with his mouth full he fed Izzy and tried not to make a mess.

Jace rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law, shaking his head. "Hey, Simon? Please don't talk with your mouth full, it might gross our innocent son out." Simon nodded understanding and went back to feeding Izzy and eating. Izzy turned her head kissing her husband on the lips. "Ewww that’s gross!" Alec scrunched up his face seeing them kissing. Happy to see his parents had stopped their smooching, he went back to his shake. Eating he looked out the window watching the stars shining, making a wish on a shooting star. Alec kept his wish to himself and hoped to the angels above it would come true someday. His thoughts had gotten away from him, he had eaten half of his shake already. Blinking Alec looked down at his shake and wiped his mouth clean, drinking his milk until it was all gone.

He hiccupped and dabbed his mouth clean again, very full finally Alec watched his parents. The shake and his long adventure of a day had tired him out. Alec curled up in his chair yawning under his small hand. Smiling at his parents he was half awake; the night had fallen. His dad had taken the uneaten halves of the shakes back to the kitchen freezer to save for later. "We'll be right back to tuck you in angel, we promise." His parents headed to their own rooms to get ready for some well-deserved sleep. Alec rubbed at his eyes and went to his closet picking out his pajamas, slippers, favorite socks, and his robe. Getting ready for bed, he ventured into his bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth. Yawning along the way to his bed, Alec climbed in with Church next to him wide awake and ready to protect.

The moment his head touched the pillow Alec fell asleep, he was out like a light before his parents came in. His parents one by one came over each tucking him in, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight and sweet dreams little angel, your mommies and daddies love you, sweetie." Izzy whispered and turned the witchlight nightlight on for Alec. Leaving the room as quiet as possible, Jace closed the door behind them. He closed his eyes with a grin on his face and went with his wife to their room. Soon Izzy and Simon went to their own room to sleep, they were proud of their little Alec.

Alec opened his eyes all curled up on his side snuggled in his bed with Church next to him. He had grown more and had gotten taller but he was still the Bambi eyed angelic boy. Yawning Alec sat up and stretched, more years had gone by and he was a young teenager finally. Since his thirteenth birthday, his body had been aching more than usual. Moving from the bed he took a shower to try and help himself relax even a little bit. Groaning when he leaned against the wall, letting the warm waterfall down his back. Taking his time Alec took care of himself and turned the water off. Wrapping a towel around himself and dried his hair. Sighing he blow-dried his hair and got dressed, leaving his room with Church. His empty stomach snarled at him to hurry and eat already.

Walking to the kitchen passed some young Shadowhunters with their runes on them. Alec frowned not thinking he would get a rune at all. Looking down at the floor he followed his feet into the kitchen. Greeted by his parents and grandparents with a huge breakfast there. "Hey, kiddo!" Maryse hugged her grandson and kissed the top of his head. "What's wrong?" Looking him right in the eyes, searching. "Grandma, why don't I have a rune yet?" Alec was sad about not getting a rune on himself. "The other kids have them and they stare at me." His bottom lip was in his mouth and his eyes dropped to the floor.

Robert set his coffee mug down and moved to his wife and their grandson. "You're special kiddo and you don't need a rune, you have a one of a kind birthmark on you. Alec listen to your grandpa, having runes isn't all it's cracked up to be." He gathered his grandson into his arms hugging him. "You have a wonderful mistletoe shaped birthmark on the back of your left shoulder." Hoping that would help Alec know he was very special and loved. Alec looked at his grandpa and closed his eyes. "Thank you, grandpa!" Feeling better he relaxed in his grandpa's arms, Alec did feel better. "I'm hungry can we eat now please?" Blushing as he heard his family laugh and agree that it was time.

Alec went with his grandparents to his parents for breakfast, sitting down in his chair. He felt achy again and wiggled some in his chair, his back was itching. His entire family noticed there was something wrong with Alec and his daddy went over to him. Jace crouched down and looked at his son. "Tell me what's wrong!" Seeing the wiggling more he looked at his family and lifted up the back of his son's shirt, looking at his back. There was some swelling between Alec's shoulder blades and some lumps there. With Jace not saying anything Izzy came over and kneeled down looking. Her mouth dropped open seeing what was happening, their son was getting his wings.

"Come, sweetie, you need to eat to keep your strength up, your angel wings have come in and they're ready to emerge." Clary could see it through her husband's eyes, the lumps and the swelling. She made up the plates with the food and sat down with her family. The entire family kept their eyes on Alec, making sure the wings were still in his back for the moment. "We need to call Catarina to let her know we need her." Simon nodded in agreement and took out his phone, texting her. "Hold on Simon, there's someone else who could help." Jace stopped his brother-in-law from texting Catarina, looking at his parents. Robert and Maryse knew who Jace was talking about.

"We need the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane." Maryse looked at her little family making it clear. It was important to have Magnus there for Alec's comfort and well-being. She took out her cell phone and sent a text to Magnus.

Maryse Lightwood: My friend, the Glittery Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. You're needed at the Institute, please come as soon as possible.

Glittery Magnus: I'll be there ASAP Maryse!

Maryse put her cell phone back into her pocket taking a calm breath and smiled. Telling the other young Shadowhunters who came into the kitchen. That Magnus was going to be arriving shortly and to be nice. Her thoughts broke hearing some pained moans coming from her grandson. Rushing over to her grandbaby she saw the lumps were pulsing under his skin. "We need to get Alec into bed and in a hurry." Taking off her jacket she put it around Alec and lifted him up into Jace's arms. Another pained groaned came from Alec he shivered, his face flushed. "It hurts!" Shivering his momma felt his forehead, looking at everyone. "Alec has a fever, we need to get him to bed now!"

Jace activated his Heightened Speed runes without his stele. His runes turned golden as did his eyes, he nuzzled his feverish son and rushed him to his room. Their family followed with ice, a bowl, towels, Advil and anything else needed. Jace laid Alec down onto his stomach, hurrying into the bathroom. Bringing out a wet washcloth and dabbed his son's heated skin. "Magnus will be here very soon kiddo I promise." To his words Alec groaned shaking, his teeth were chattering. Alec whimpered his fever was spiking, the sounds of his family invaded his ears. His back was killing him and the pulsing of the lumps was stronger. Closing his eyes, he tried to rest under the covers with his family surrounding him to wait.

Magnus had been sitting in his favorite black leather chair with a book in his hand. There was a huge mug of hot cocoa with whip cream and a triple chocolate muffin next to him when Maryse had texted him. The High Warlock of Brooklyn had woken up at 7:30 that morning. Has still in his red silk pajama pants and his matching robe that was open in the front. Pretty much showing off his chest of caramel skin. Magnus sat there with some light makeup on, no jewelry at the moment and his perfect Banehawk going on. His black painted nailed hands held A Christmas Carol, it was a favorite story of his. Turning the pages with his slender fingers, Magnus drank his cocoa and nibbled at the muffin.

He had been sitting there for a while reading until the sound of a text message came. Picking up his phone Magnus read the message and sent one back to Maryse. Putting his bookmark into his book to pick up later whenever that was. Magnus snapped his fingers and dressed in some fresh comfortable clothes. Draining his mug of cocoa, he snarfed down the muffin and dashed to his ensuite bathroom. Brushing his teeth and finishing himself up with some jewelry. The golden cat eyed warlock got what he needed and made himself a portal, to the institute he went. In pure Magnus fashion, he stepped from the blue swirl of power and into the hallway. His presence had the Shadowhunters on their toes and this time was no different. Magnus' eyes went from his cat eyes to a warm shade of espresso, he glamoured his eyes.

Standing there until Raj another Shadowhunter found him waiting on a bench. Magnus said he needed to find Maryse Lightwood and went with Raj to her. Raj accompanied Magnus to where he needed to be. "Thank you for your help Raj." Stepping into the room there Magnus came face to face with the Lightwood family in Alec's bedroom. "Thank the angels." Robert went over to Magnus and hugged him, walking Magnus to his family. "Thank you, Magnus, for coming." Jace shook Magnus' hand and watched the rest of his family greet The High Warlock. He sat down on the bed with Alec and held his hand. "You'll be okay now Alec, Magnus is here to help you." Looking up at Magnus, Jace moved out of the way.

Alec looked up at Magnus through half-open eyes, shivering he whimpered. The pain had crashed into him and made his eyes close. Magnus went over and sat down next to Alec. "Who might this little one be?" Sitting with Alec and Church who had jumped up next to Alec to keep him company. "Robert's and my grandson Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Izzy, Simon, Clary and Jace adopted Alec as an infant and have raised him together." Magnus nodded thinking the Lightwoods were amazing. They took a child in and raising them in a loving family. "Alec has an awful fever and his angel wings are coming in." Magnus saw the lumps in the boy's back and felt his forehead. "His fever is raging!" His hands soon hovered over Alec's body, blue magic flowed from Magnus' hands into the angel child.

It took a bit but the fever was down and gone, Magnus sedated Alec for the hard painful part. His magic flowed through the child helping him transition easier. Staring at Alec's back watching the skin beginning to rip and blood dripped out. Magnus snapped his fingers forming a bowl of water and some washcloths to clean the blood away. Thanking the angels that the boy wasn't awake at the moment, he cleaned Alec's back being careful. Alec's entire family stayed in his room not leaving for a second. Izzy checked her phone for any alerts but there were none. The Lightwoods were the heads of the institute. But the wellbeing of their precious son was their top priority.

Sitting there with Alec for an hour the skin on the child's back was ripping apart. Magnus drifted his fingers above Alec, easing his pain again. Hearing Alec moan in his sleep, Magnus frowned it hurt his 600-year-old warlock heart to see a child in pain. Doing everything he could for the young man next to him. Touching the open area with his magic to bring forth the wings faster. Closing his eyes Magnus pulled the angelic powers from Alec and out came a mass of blood and feathers. He used his powers to clean Alec's wings off, the wings would be sensitive. Magnus didn't want to harm a single feather.

There before everyone was a pair of gorgeous quite huge silver and very light gold angel wings. Alec would have to grow into the heavy pair of wings but the boy was still young. Healing the tender and swollen places on Alec's back. Snapping his fingers for some fresh clothes for Alec and a shirt to accommodate his wings. Hearing talking behind him Magnus looked over his shoulder at his worried friends. "Alexander will be fine, he needs his rest I'll sit here with him please go relax." The Lightwoods all nodded and hugged Magnus, kissing Alec on the cheek. "Thank you again, Magnus, for helping our little Alec!" Once Alec's parents and grandparents were gone, Magnus let him wake up.

Alec's sooty black eyelashes fluttered, he moaned a bit and opened his eyes. "Mmm." Yawning trying to wake up his throat felt dry and his mouth parched. Turning his head, he didn't see his family there but a glittery man sitting next to him. His Bambi eyes stared up at Magnus and his cheeks had a light pink blush on them. "Umm hi!" His throat was a bit scratchy at the moment so he sounded a little funny. Snapping his fingers, a cup of warm tea formed on the nightstand. "Here you go young one drink this, it's tea with some honey." Alec groaned and managed to turn onto his side, sitting up with Magnus' help. "Thank you, Sir." With a new pillow in back of him that would support his new wings. "You're most welcome, now here's your tea." Magnus handed Alec the cup of tea and fluffed the pillow behind the young angel. Alec sipped the tea and closed his eyes, happy for the soothing of his mouth and throat.

Magnus smiled at Alec and tucked the blanket around him more, moving his hand over the nightstand. A pot of hot Jasmine tea with honey formed on a plate for Alec. "Here's some more tea for you Alexander." The smooth way Magnus said his name made Alec feel butterflies in his stomach, it was weird. "Thank you, Sir!" Pouring himself some more tea he sipped on it! "You're welcome! Ugh, I'm sorry I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane." Holding his hand out to Alec he took the adorable kid's hand in his, feeling his energy. "I'm Alec, it's nice to meet you, Magnus." Blushing he felt a kiss to the back of his hand from Magnus, he was blushing a darker pink. "It's nice to meet you, Alexander." Magnus was being himself, a kind and sensitive man.

Holding the mug with both hands, Alec was starting to feel better but he was still very drained. It was showing on his face that he was still tired and needed to sleep. Yawning Alec battled to stay awake in front of Magnus. "S. Sorry I'm sleepy again." The tea was making him want to rest and have some good dreams. "It's quite alright Alexander, you had a tough morning and deserve some much-needed rest." Whispering to Alexander who was only half awake and the moment. Leaving the teapot where it was, the spelled pot kept the tea warm. Setting the empty mug down for later, Magnus helped Alexander snuggle down in his bed. Being careful of his wings Alec nestled under the covers. "Thank you, Magnus." Mumbling it didn't take long for the adorable angel to be out like a light.

"You're welcome, Alexander." Magnus leaned down whispering to him, moving some dark hair away from the angel's forehead. He moved to his feet and moved around the room, spotting the bags in the closet. Snapping his fingers making the clothes and everything else appear in their places. Happy with his work Magnus figured he would give Alexander a little gift of his own. Speaking a spell his hands glowed and the glow flowed to the floor. Low and behold what came from the spell was a Yorkshire Terrier puppy, the puppy sat there on his little bottom. The puppy had up ears and was adorable, he was immortal. Sitting there wagging his tail the black and tan Yorkie looked up at Magnus.

Magnus cooed and picked the puppy up hugging him, whispering to him. "Hey there little guy, you're a cutie pie. Please take care of Alexander." Settling the pups down in Alexander's arms, there were all the puppy items set up in the room. Sighing Magnus opened a portal and stepped into it, turning back to the sleeping angel in the bed. "I'll see you soon Alexander I promise." The portal closed and Magnus was gone back home. Magnus' life had changed, the walls around his heart had shattered. Home now he let the Lightwoods know Alexander was sound asleep and safe in his bed with a new little guard. Magnus vowed to himself he would watch over Alexander always and forever. Watching over him from afar and through texts to the Lightwood family. He had been around long enough to see how true and real relationships were, warlock or not time was on his side.

Alec woke up in his bed that morning with his immortal Yorkie Schnapps nuzzled under his blanket. The teenage angel felt his life had shifted all over again. He was taller and more filled out from training and working out a lot. Growing into his huge wings he still felt pretty awkward about them. Alec had to turn himself to get out of his room or wrap his wings around his body. Stretching Alec moved from his bed, he had shot up over the last few months. He was way taller than his parents and he hated it. Staring at himself in the mirror, he touched his muscled arms. Looking down at the bit of hair on his tank top covered chest.

Brought out of his thoughts but his barking Yorkie on the floor at his feet. "Hey Schnapps." Out came a deep angelic sounding voice, his voice didn't crack anymore. That was an embarrassing time for Alec, so he didn't talk much. "Hungry huh? Me too!" Gliding to the ensuite bathroom and into his massive shower. Alec's bathroom was the biggest one in the entire Institute and had to be for his wings to make it through the door. Showering Alec took his time, grooming his wings under the water. Using some special shampoo for his feathers and his usual for his hair, washing his body from head to toe. Leaning his hands against the tile of his shower, the water cascaded down his back.

Turning the water off he came out and wrapped the huge towel around himself. Now drying his wings off would take the most time to get done. Tapping his chin, he remembered the wing drying room his grandparents had put in for him. That's exactly what he was going to do and went into his wing drying room, closing the door behind him. Sitting on the bench Alec dried off, relaxing a while before starting his day. Almost falling asleep he flapped his completely dry wings and groomed them again. Stretching his wings, he headed back to his bathroom. Finding what he needed next and put some brightening wing serum all over his wings. He grinned with the crinkles in the corner of his eyes. Quite happy with how he looked and dressed in his closet. Tossing his used towels into the hamper and his clothes he needed to wash into another one.

Dressing in some blue boxers, black skinny jeans, his favorite dark green shirt that fit his wings. Not any issues there he slipped his large socked feet into some black leather ankle high boots. Fixing his hair, it was short and very fluffy looking. His dark fringe bangs brushed against his light to fair skinned forehead. Alec was proud of his hair and how the color complimented his complexion. Sometimes his skin looked pale but it wasn't. Coming from his bathroom he took his phone with him and along with little Schnapps, went to the kitchen. Glancing around at the Shadowhunters who he had grown up with and the older ones staring at him. Chewing on his bottom lip he didn't talk, Alec was starving.

His entire family was there already and cooking a huge breakfast for themselves. Schnapps barked and ran to his bowl, starting on his own breakfast. "Get after it Schnapps!" Jace grinned showing his teeth and went to his son. "Good morning kiddo!" Hugging his winged son Jace rubbed his lower back. "Sleep well?" Holding Alec to him he like the rest of their family were protective of their little Alec no matter how old he got. Alec snuggled into his dad and wrapped his huge wings around them. "I sure did dad, I slept like a rock! How did you, mom, momma and papa sleep?" Hearing his parents pipe up he smiled. "Good, I'm starved!" His grandparents had taken charge of the cooking. "Your grandpa and I slept like rocks ourselves kiddo." Alec smiled hearing his grandma talking to him, soon let go of by his dad. He went to his parents hugging them and to his grandparents hugging them.

Alec poured himself a huge cup of hot wassail and moved to his chair, he was so hungry. "Mmm, this is delicious!" Drinking some after blowing on the spicy liquid. He was in heaven the wassail his mom and dad made many times a year was his favorite drink. The same mixture was always delicious with baked apples. "Can we have baked apples tonight?" Looking at his entire family giving him the angel eyes. Simon groaned and hung his head; his son always knew how to get it done. "Of course, we can, we have so much wassail to use." Clary moved to Alec and kissed her son on the side of the head, rubbing his upper arm. "Thank you, momma." His momma hugged him close to her. "You're welcome pumpkin nose." Alec went back to drinking his wassail while he waited for breakfast to be ready.

Watching his family plating the food he moved to help but his grandpa stopped him. "Nope, you sit right there kiddo." Robert ruffled his grandson's hair and gave Schnapps more dry kibble with his wet food. Alec watched his immortal pooch eat and Church joining Schnapps at his own food dish. "Morning Church!" The cat looked at Alec swishing his tail. "Purrrr!" Licking at his nose and whiskers after finishing his food. Church brushed along everyone's calves with his body in a feline good morning. "Meow." Jumping into his cat tree Church guarded his family. The cat sat there licking and grooming himself, flicking his fluffy tail behind him.

Soon the food was on the table, Alec waited and said a silent prayer to the angels. He hummed taking the first bite of his breakfast and looked outside, wanting to go for a walk. Now that he was older, he was learning his powers, how to glamour his wings but he couldn't go outside. Focused on the rain pouring through the window, Alec wanted to go beyond the institute like he used too. Hearing his family talking and they mentioned Catarina. She was coming to do Alec's yearly check up and see how he was doing. Alec perked up and turned his attention to the conversation. His favorite nurse was going to be there very soon so Alec went after his large meal. Since his family finished after he had but still had his drink next to his hand. Alec helped with the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge for later.

About to leave the kitchen with his full family Alec whistled for Schnapps to come. Catarina had stepped from a portal and walked through the door. "Good morning all, good morning Alec." Hugging her friends, she let her glamour down and looked over Alec. "You're a sight for sore eyes." Alec hugged her back and leaned down picking up his wiggling Schnapps. "Schnapps says it's great to see you, Catarina." Cat grinned and kissed Schnapps on his little black nose, petting the pooch. "I've missed you too cutie, now lets get you looked at Alec."

Nodding he followed Catarina to his room with his eager family, Schnapps and Church next to him. Setting Schnapps down into his bed with some toys, Alec sat down on his bed. Taking his boots and socks off he sat there wiggling his toes. Watching Catarina's book and pen appear in her hands to write his information down. She started his check-up, measuring his wings and his height first. Next came his weight and gave him his shots with magic like always. He showed the powers he had learned and how he glamoured his wings. Blushing when Catarina clapped for him and wrote every one of his angel milestones down. Alec watched and floated his tin of fudge covered Oreo cookies over to him. He sat down and munched on one, sharing with everyone. Catarina kissed his forehead and created the same book for Alec's family. There inside was the same information and his small foot and handprints on a page alone.

Izzy smiled and would put in his feathers from each year of her son's life since his wings came in. Once she had the book in her arms, Izzy hugged Cat. "Thank you, Cat!" Hugged back by Catarina she would update both books herself. "You're welcome, Izzy!" She whispered a spell under her breath. Forming a gorgeous and massive Christmas in the library. There were gifts in every inch of the room and a very important one was on Alec's bed. Alec looked down seeing the adorable gingerbread wrapping paper. He put the tin down and picked the item up. "Merry Christmas Alec, I had I had it made special for you." Catarina leaned down and hugged Alec, he was her godson and she loved him.

"Thank you, Cat!" Hugging her back he picked up the present again, opening it. There in his hands was a beautiful white and silver leather diary or journal. Opening it, he saw his name Alexander Gideon Lightwood inscribed in gold inside. It was full of blank matching white and silver pages with golden lines. The pages had gold stars all over and it made the gift perfect. "It's amazing I love it, thank you so much." Alec puts the diary down, hugging his godmother again. "You're welcome pumpkin!" Catarina ruffled his hair and sat there with him. But her beeper making noises ruined the moment. Sighing she frowned and moved to her feet. "Looks like I have to start my shift at the hospital." Putting her beeper into her blue scrub pocket.

Alec pouted but he understood that Cat had to get to work and save lives. "It's okay Cat, don't forget our Christmas party is coming up and New Year's Eve." He wanted his godmother to come to both parties and have some fun. "I'll be there kiddo I promise." Cat wouldn't let Alec down for anything. Hearing that made Alec smile with his trademark adorable goofy grin. Cat hugged her friends and hugged Alec the longest before she had to leave. "Call me if you need anything or if there's a problem, I mean that." She wasn't kidding, the Lightwoods were her family and waved to them before opening a portal. Moving through the portal Cat was gone to the hospital. She stepped out from an empty room with her phone in hand. Texting Magnus to let him know Alec was growing up into a fine young man.

Nurse Catarina: Hey Magnus, I saw Alec for his yearly checkup and he's growing up into a fine young man.

Glittery Magnus: Fabulous to hear! How's his little immortal Yorkie doing?

Nurse Catarina: Schnapps is a happy and healthy little guy, he loves his toys you send him.

Glittery Magnus: Oh good! I love sending him new toys and more of his Yorkie needs. I hope Alexander loves the gifts I got him for his birthday and Christmas.

Nurse Catarina: I'm sure he will no worries! Pooh, I have to start my shift now, I'll text you later my friend have a good night! XOXO

Glittery Magnus: Alright bye Catarina dearest be careful, I'll talk to you later! I will! XOXOXO

Catarina put her phone away in her pocket and started her shift, it was going to be a busy night that was for certain. She got her coffee and went off.

Magnus had been brewing some potions for clients who needed it for different things. But Catarina texting him gave the High Warlock a happy and needed break. Messaging her his heart skipped a beat hearing how Alexander was doing. It warmed his heart and unlocked something inside him all over again. Picking up his hot cocoa and sipped it. Putting his cell phone down next to him on the coffee table, thinking about Alexander. He hadn't seen the angelic child in many years and wondered if he still had the same innocent Bambi eyes or not. Hoping Alexander still had the same pure innocence to him, not marred by heartbreak or pain. Turning his head Magnus stared out the window thinking about Alexander, his Alexander. Magnus hoped Alexander would be his Alexander someday. It was important to him to let the angel come into own and figure what he wanted out. Snapping his fingers, changing into some fresh clothes to go out that night.

But Magnus decided to stay home and get some takeout instead, sitting there on the couch. Eating his meal, he watched some television alone and hating it. Starting A Christmas Carol one of his favorite holiday movies. He thought about his angel again, Magnus made a promise to himself to wait for Alec to be 21 years of age. It was important to the old warlock to give Alexander time to grow up before pursuing him in any fashion. A few more lonely years for Magnus but he could be patient, it was Alexander so he was worth it. Checking on the Lightwood family through texts and made sure he asked about Alec every time he did. Wanting to know about his life and if there was anyone who caught the young angel's eye yet. In bated breath, Magnus waited for the text back from Jace, about his son's personal life.

Glittery Magnus: So far no one has caught Alexander's eye yet?

ProudDadJace: Nope no one has caught my sweet son's eye yet. Yes, many other Shadowhunters have asked for permission to date Alec. Our family isn't in a rush for him to be in a serious relationship until he's ready. My son has made it clear he's not ready yet and told his mom, his papa, his momma and myself what he wanted. We're not going to push him into anything.

Glittery Magnus: I understand Jace but please keep this old warlock in mind for Alexander. I know he's only 18 but I'm more than willing to wait until he's 21 to ask for permission to date him. I'm so much older but I will be his friend and earn his heart. That I promise you if Alexander accepts me, I will protect him with my life.

ProudDadJace: Thank you, Magnus, that means a lot. My child is innocent and pure, I know there are many out there who wouldn't understand why he wants to wait to fall in love. They may try and take advantage of his innocence and do him harm.

Glittery Magnus: You're welcome Jace! Waiting to fall in love is a beautiful thing and meeting someone who you can always be yourself with. I will never allow someone to take advantage of Alexander in any way. Nor would I ever hurt him. I’m leaving my heart for Alexander to hold when he’s 21 years old.

ProudDadJace: I trust your word and I know my family would trust you with Alec.

Glittery Magnus: Thank you, Jace!

ProudDadJace: You're welcome Magnus, I'll talk with my wife, sister, and brother-in-law tonight. Alec is usually in his room curled up writing in his diary. But I'll have a talk with my little man soon, it's funny Alec is taller than I am but he's still my little angel.

Glittery Magnus: I look forward to knowing what the results are from the talk. Kids will always be our kids no matter how big or old they get.

ProudDadJace: Yeah, I hear that! My wife is calling me to dinner, I'll text you later on and let you know how it went. Have a well deserved night in Magnus. thank you again for caring so much about Alec and helping him when his wings came in.

Glittery Magnus: You're most welcome and I'll be here waiting for your texts, have a good dinner.

Jace grinned and put his phone into his pants pocket, taking Clary's hand and went to dinner with her. His mind was calm and it was time to have a nice chat with his family about a certain teenage angel. The family talk went well through dinner and in secret without Alec since he was in his room. He was writing and having his dinner so he could watch a movie. His parents all agreed on letting Magnus date their son once Alec was 21 years of age. But the final decision would be Alec's to make and his alone. Jace would have to sit their son down at the right time and talk to him about Magnus asking permission to date him.

The dinner was over and the leftovers put away for Alec if he wanted a snack. Izzy went to check on his son and bring him some cookies and milk. "Hey, sweetie! How's the movie?" She smiled and sat down next to her child with the plate of cookies in hand. "Hey mom it's a great movie, Schnapps and Church are enjoying themselves." Seeing the cookies and the milk he sat up, leaning his head against her shoulder. "Thank you mom, I love you!" Nestled up to her he felt her arms around his body giving him a hug. "I love you too my precious angel." Rubbing his upper arm, she kissed the side of his fluffy raven hair head. "Enjoy the monster double chocolate and extra chocolate chip cookies. Your momma and I made them special for you."

Alec leaned down smelling the delicious looking cookies, his eyes closed. "Mmm they smell amazing mom, thank you." Taking a cookie, he started on it, Alec was in heaven. Izzy giggled watching her son eating one of the huge cookies. "Amazing huh?" Nodding his head since his mouth was full. His wings fluttered behind him, Alec was so happy. Kissing his forehead and rubbed noses with her child. "Enjoy them, I'm going to your papa and we're going to watch a movie as well." Nodding again he watched his mom go and close his door behind her. Alec snuggled back down under the covered and ate his cookies. Turning his attention to the fireplace he chewed his bottom lip. Lifting his hand up there was some red magic that flowed from his fingertips and into the fireplace. A roaring fire lit before him, he took a breath happy he did it. The warmth from the fire filled his room and made him feel toasty warm.

Alec had his wings stretched out and laid them against his back, all comfy under his covers. Watching the movie and eating his snack, drinking the cold milk next to him. Looking down at his sleeping puppy and snoozing grumpy cat guardian on the bed. Alec finished his entire snack and drank the rest of the milk. Setting the plate and empty glass down on his nightstand. The snack was making him want to fall asleep right in the middle of the movie. Yawning he turned over onto his side all stretched out. Watching The Muppet Christmas Carol for as long as his eyes stayed open. Alec battled how sleepy he was and let sleeping win over him. Closing his eyes, he dreamed of finding his Prince Charming someday.

A new morning crept through his window into Alec's room, Church had gone off to patrol the Institute. Schnapps was on his angel's bed chewing on a toy, the full-grown immortal Yorkie wagged his tail. Schnapps crawled over on his belly and licked his angel on the face to wake him up. Earning a groan from Alec, the dog barked and gave him more kisses all over the face. Schnapps tilted his head watching his angel and resorted to sitting on Alec's chest. Putting a paw on Alec's nose, Schnapps woofed watching Alec opening his eyes. "Morning Schnapps!" Yawning Alec reached up petting his faithful pup on the head, tickling him under the Yorkie chin. Sitting up with his dog in his arms, he put Schnapps down on the floor. Moving to his feet he stretched his wings and started his day in his normal routine. Alec dressed and went to get a quick breakfast; his family wasn't in the kitchen they were training.

Checking his Everose gold Rolex watch, Alec didn't want to be late to meet his old tutor for the final time. Fixing himself a nice large breakfast, Alexander ate and drank his mug of hot cocoa. Taking another huge biscuit with him to eat along the way and went out into the gardens. Sitting down on a stone bench and waited eating his biscuit with Schnapps at his feet. Moving his long legs from side to side, the 6ft3 tall angel stood hearing someone humming. It was his favorite tutor Mr. Underhill, almost running to him Alec went over to him. "Hi, Mr. Underhill!" Happy to see him, Alec hugged his tutor without a thought.

"Hello there Alec! How are you?" Underhill hugged his former pupil and looked at him. "All grown up!" He smiled proud of his pupil on how well he turned out. "Uh huh! I'm great thank you, Mr. Underhill, how are you?" Alec blushed and let Underhill see his full height of 6ft3. "Impressive there kiddo! I bet your family is happy!" Looking at Alec, his pupil was like his baby brother and he was protective of Alec. "I'm splendid thank you, Alec, I'm going to be teaching in the LA Institute so I came to say goodbye." Alec looked down at his feet hearing that, shuffling his shoes. "I'll miss you!" Underhill patted him on the shoulder and leaned down tilting his head to look at the tall angel. "I’ll call you, send fire messages, text you and I promise I'll visit."

Alec was sad that Underhill was leaving but understood, it was a good job. "Okay!" Nodding he hugged Underhill again and opened his hand forming a snowflake made of snow. Forming an ice layer around it, that wouldn't melt. "This is for you, Mr. Underhill!" Underhill took the gift and hugged Alec a last time. "Thank you, Alec, please never change, you're an amazing person." Giving his last hug to Underhill he let go nodding. "You're welcome! I'll try!" Watching his former tutor go since Underhill had to be in LA the sooner the better. Tears formed in his eyes and ran down his cheeks, sitting down on the ground. Alec cried and that alerted Schnapps, the dog climbed into his angel's lap and whined. Licking at Alec's face until arms wrapped around him, trying to cheer his angel up.

Sitting there a while until he was calm enough to move around, walking to the training room. Watching his parents training he trained with them. Alec enjoyed this time learning the important weapons his parents wielded. He loved the bow and arrow, it would have been his go-to weapon if he was a Shadowhunter. His dad had taught him how to use the weapon since he was 7 years of age. Alec felt safe and it felt natural to shoot the bow. Taking his turn in the training room to practice, his parents sat down nearby and watched him. Staring at the targets he picked up the bow and quiver of arrows, about to shoot bit stopped. Hearing some footsteps it was his grandparents arriving.

Robert and Maryse were happy to be back, they beat feet to see their kids and grandson. Therein Maryse's arms was a large and long black box. She went right over to her kids greeting them and over to Alec. "Hi, sweetheart!" Setting the box on a table next to them, hugging her grandson. "Hi, grandma." Maryse looked over her grandson. "My handsome grandbaby!" She smiled and moved him over to the box with their family looking on. Izzy moved to her father's side hugging him into her. "What did you and mom give to Alec, dad?" Robert smirked and turned to whisper to his daughter what exactly was in the box. "Since Alec doesn't have runes, your mother and I got him a special bow and quiver of arrows. The bow is black with golden runes and engravings of angel wings all over it, with an enchanted string. The Iron Sisters created the bow for Alec, it will glow silver when he touches it. There's enchanted arrows, those will glow white." Finishing telling Izzy about the weapons made for Alec, Robert watched.

Alec looked down at the box with wide Bambi eyes and up at his family. Glancing back down at the amazing looking craved black container. He moved his hands over the cravings and down the sides, wondering if he should open it. "It's okay Alec, you can open your gift." Clary nodded to her son and leaned against her husband's side waiting. Hearing his momma, Alec opened the gift and moved the white cover off whatever was covering it. His eyes stared down at a gorgeous one of a kind bow and quiver of arrows. Awestruck Alec picked up the bow and held it with both hands. The bow began to glow silver in Alec's hands. "Oh wow!" Moving to grip his new bow in one hand, it was perfect and balanced. "This is amazing, thank you, grandpa, thank you, grandma." The gift had taken his breath away and he couldn't believe it was his.

A thrilled and relieved Robert and Maryse watched Alec with his new bow. "You're welcome pumpkin nose." Picking up the matching quiver of arrows, touching the golden feather arrows. They glowed white under his touch, he grinned and took out an arrow. Starting to practice with his new bow under his family's watchful eyes. Alec grew into his new bow and arrows, he stood there 20 years old in the training room. No longer a child he had grown into his own man and was comfortable in his own skin. So much was different, his dad had talked to him about being ready for a relationship. Jace had promised Magnus to talk to his son about the warlock when the time was right.

Alec sat there with his dad in his pajamas talking in the study, looking at his dad listening. "Dad, what if Magnus doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm ugly or too tall?" Sitting there he fidgeted in the huge chair, looking out the window at the snow falling. His 21st birthday was coming up and Alec wanted to go on a Christmas ghost walk through the city. Jace moved to sit next to his son in the chair, hugging his child to his side. "Shhh, son listen to me! I've been speaking with Magnus over the years letting him know how you're doing and if you're safe. He promised me he would wait until you were ready to date, he would earn your trust and win your heart. I know Magnus would adore you and would say no such thing either I know it. I know it’s been years since you and Magnus last saw each other, he wanted to give you the time to grow up and vowed to wait for you."

Nodding to his dad, he talked with his dad much of the night until it was late. Yawning he was about half asleep as his father picked him up. Jace carried Alec to his room followed by Schnapps and Church to sleep. Tucking his son in and pulling the covers over him, kissing Alec on the forehead. "Sweet dreams son, your family loves you so very much." Whispering he pulled the blanket over Schnapps and Church. Not having to tell them anything the dog and cat already knew. Turning off the lamps and the lights leaving the nightlight on since his son liked it. Sneaking from the room he closed the bedroom door and went to bed, Jace was beat from a long day. As soon as his head hit pillow next to Clary's, he was out like a candle.

Alec woke up later than he usually did but he stayed up later talking with his parents. He had thought about wanting to date sometime soon and was ready. His parents wanted their son to be happy and have love in his life. But that also meant letting him go outside of the protective walls of the Institute. Alec needed to experience the world behind the walls of his home, he wanted to go on a New York City ghost walk. It was on Christmas Eve the day of his 21st birthday. Asking his parents if he could have a fun night out with some mundanes and glamour his wings to blend in. "Mom, papa, dad, momma please can I do this one thing? I've never done anything a normal kid does, I want to go on this ghost walk and have fun." Izzy looked at her son and at their family. "When does it start and when will you be home from the tour?" She wanted Alec to have a chance for something normal and hoped Magnus would show up for the tour.

Hearing that Alec grinned with that twinkle in his eyes, he was going to have fun. "It starts at 5:30 and ends at 9:30, I'll be home at 10:00." His parents all looked at each other, nodding. "Alright kiddo you can go on the ghost walk. But keep your phone on you at all times, plenty of money in your wallet, your ID, credit cards. Your keys are hidden on you and bundled up in your jacket." Jace gave the conditions about Alec attending the ghost walk on his own. "And be careful," Simon added to what Jace said to their son, he worried about Alec going out on his own but their little angel needed it.

"I'll be careful I swear on my wings." Alec made his promise he would be on his toes not to get in the mild of a dangerous situation on his night out. "Alright, I'm good with you going," Clary spoke up next and looked at her husband, sister-in-law, and brother-in-law, nodding. "We can have a little night in of our own." Jace didn't mind and he needed to finish wrapping the Christmas gifts with Izzy, Simon, and Clary. "Yeah, we can watch movies, have some junk food and relax." Izzy was all for that and getting a chance to finish up the gift wrapping for the ass load of gifts hidden away. "Oh Edom yeah, I'm all for that." Simon did a funny happy dance making everyone laugh. "Alright everyone lets get some rest, we have a long day of patrols tomorrow." Jace was going to be staying up all night if there was an emergency to take care of.

"Night mom, night dad, night papa, and night momma." Alec hugged his parents goodnight and turned in. Very excited about the ghost tour he was going on, Alec fell asleep. Dreaming about the fun he was going to have. The day he waited for had arrived, his ghost tour and his birthday. Excited by being able to go outside and walk around for once in a long time. Alec spent the day watching his parents in their office doing paperwork of all sorts. He liked learning how they ran the Institute and the inner workings of his home. Since he wasn't a Shadowhunter pre say. And not able to go on patrols with his family he could help with the paperwork.

Alec soon sat there in the Heads of the Institutes' office by himself since his parents went on patrol. Taking out his cell phone tracking his parents through the city. He sat there on his side in the huge chair next to the fireplace staring at his parents' route. Watching the dots moving around he wanted to help them but he didn't have the runes but the training. Alec had skills with his weapons but his family wanted him to be safe. He still needed more training with other weapons. Before even considering asking his parents to help them in the field. Putting the paperwork his parents had done into the right places. He needed something to keep him busy and not worry so much.

Finishing with the filing he heard his phone ping and saw the text message from his mom. Letting him now they were on their way home and everything went well. Alec took a relieved breath and moved to his feet. The birthday boy bounced of sorts to the kitchen and found his birthday cake waiting for him. His cake was massive, it could feed the entire institute and then some. Walking over to see the white and silver 10 tiered cake, his eyes were wide. The top had a 21st birthday snowflake shaped cake topper, he smiled. Wanting a piece; he went to get a plate. knife and fork but someone beat him to it. On a plate next to his cake was a huge piece of triple chocolate cake with dark chocolate frosting on a plate.

The piece wasn't from the large cake it was from the smaller version in the fridge. Getting into the fridge he saw the smaller cake and grinned, finding the milk. With his tall glass, he sat down at the table digging into the cake. Closing his eyes Alec moaned, the cake was amazing. Sitting there eating he looked up hearing his parents talking and the sounds of little paws. Schnapps ran into the kitchen with a small box in his mouth, wagging his tail. "Hey Schnapps, what do you have there?" Putting his fork down, Alec crouched and held out his hand, Schnapps soon dropped the box in his angel's palm. Schnapps barked and ran over to his bowl, he was a hungry little dog.

Alec stood up and sat down in his chair, looking at the box in his palm. Too busy to notice his parents had come into the kitchen and sat down with their own cake. "Happy birthday kiddo." Jace reached forward tickling Alec on the side, getting a laughing from him. "There you are kiddo! What do you have there?" Alec put the box down on the table, shrugging his shoulders. "Not sure dad, Schnapps had it in his mouth." He opened the box up and looked at the gift, inside the box was a white gold ring with diamonds all over it. There was a diamond in the shape of a mistletoe. "Wow, it's amazing." His parents all nodded wondering where the ring had come from or whom it was from for that matter. Putting the ring onto his finger he wondered how it fit as if it was only his.

Jace watched thinking the ring could be from Magnus and part of a promise to earn Alec's heart. Turning his attention to his wife, sister, and brother-in-law, not talking. "Oh, kiddo don't forget your tour tonight." Alec checked the time, it was getting late and he needed to get ready. "I won't, I'm going to get ready." Taking his cake and his dog with him to his room, Church was there asleep. Finishing his huge piece of cake he snapped his fingers sending the plate back to the kitchen, all clean. Showering and dressing in clean clothes, he put his jewelry back on along with the ring. Packing his wallet with extra cash, his credit cards, and ID, tucking that away in his long warm coat. Taking his cell phone and keys with him, putting those in his inside pocket and put his black beanie on.

Not forgetting his matching black scarf to keep himself from getting too cold or sick even. Leaving to say goodnight to his parents and leave Schnapps with them. Church followed Alec and Schnapps to the kitchen. "I'm heading out, I'll get something to eat before the tour starts, I won't be late I promise." Hugging his parents goodnight he went out for a night of fun. Izzy settled down in the chair with their son gone. She looked at her sister-in-law, her brother, and her husband. "Time to relax and wrap gifts." Heading into the study to for gift wrapping.

Alec took out his phone and checked exactly where he needed to go for the tour. Looking around relieved he had time since he was getting lost on the way. Using Mapquest Alec found his way and stopped in a coffee shop first. Ordering some hot cocoa and went back outside to continue on his way. Unknown to Alec he was about to come face to face with Magnus again after all those years. The old warlock had been home and bored to death, Magnus had gotten a text from Izzy about Alec going on a tour alone. Magnus bought a ticket for that same tour, he wanted to have a normal night out but most of all, it was to see Alec.

Magnus snapped his fingers and cleaned himself up with magic, redressing himself. Feeding Chairman Meow, his adorable little tabby cat. "Daddy is going out Chairman, I'll be back later on I promise." Petting the small grayish cat with the same cat eyes as his daddy had. Magnus held out his hands forming a portal with his belongings in his pockets, stepping into it. The portal closed and reopened in an alleyway near Java Jones. Moving out he watched the opening close behind him, Magnus needed coffee. Actually buying a coffee for once he was happy. The High Warlock of Brooklyn followed the directions for the tour. Drinking his large peppermint mocha coffee along the way. Thinking about Alexander he sighed hoping he would see him that night.

Alec found his way there and checked in, sitting down inside waiting for everyone else to arrive. Watching mundanes walk in and check in with the tour company, Alec sat away from them. With his wings glamoured and hidden away, he didn't have to worry about people screaming. Moving his fingers along the table, he was staring down at the table as Magnus walked in the door. Magnus checked in and turned around his eyes fell upon Alec. "Who are you?" The beautiful sight before him took his breath away. He didn't know the amazing creature was, in fact, his Alexander all grown up. Walking up to Alexander he stood there staring down at the fluffy raven-haired beauty.

Magnus looked down at Alec not speaking again since meeting the hazel eyes of the young man in front of him. Alec lifted his eyes up locking eyes with Magnus, blushing he looked down. His voice comes out soft and shy as he replied to Magnus. "A.Alec. My name is Alec." Magnus sat down with Alec and put his coffee down, he smiled at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alec, I'm Magnus." He watched Alec and let him set the pace at that moment. "Is Alec, short for Alexander?" Magnus thought the light blush there on Alexander's cheeks was breathtaking. Drinking some of his hot cocoa, Alec looked to Magnus under long eyelashes. "Uh huh, my parents and grandparents called me Alexander when I was a little boy, no one else calls me Alexander." He looked at the handsome man in front of him still with that soft blush on his cheeks.

"You have the most beautiful and sweet eyes darling, it feels like I have seen them before somewhere." Trying to put his finger on where he had seen Alexander's eyes before. Magnus watched Alec and looked up seeing his glamoured angel wings. Being a warlock and all he could see the hidden wings. Alec looked at Magnus with his dovelike and innocent Bambi eyes. That's where Magnus knew Alexander from, it was his angel. "It's you!" Magnus whispered and reached up brushing the soft hair away from Alexander's forehead. Trying not to scare him off, he had missed Alexander and still did even after all these long years. "Alexander Lightwood all grown up!" Alec nodded and brushed his fingertips over the ring on his finger.

"Yes, it's me! It's been too long, Magnus." Locking eyes with Magnus, Alec for the first time got a good look at the man before him. He blushed even more from his cheeks down to his neck, Alec felt a fluttering in his stomach. Was he scared? No more like nervous about being around someone he had met once in his life and hadn’t seen for years. "Darling? What's going on through that beautiful head of yours?" Magnus finished his coffee and threw the cup into the trash, returning to his place next to Alexander. Resting his chin in his hands, looking at his angel. Alec fidgeted some in the chair thinking but he started to overthink things but that was a habit of his. "Alexander? Please talk to me, I promise I don't bite." Magnus wouldn't push Alec into talking to him.

Alec looked at Magnus and back down to the ring on his finger, whispering. "My dad told me you asked permission to date me on my 21st birthday, I mean I'm scared you'll think I'm too tall or ugly." His eyes were full of fear, Alec hadn't lost his Bambi eyes. "Yes I did ask for permission to date you but it's up to you if you wish it." Hearing that from his sweet Alexander, Magnus took his angel's hand in his. "Oh, my darling Alexander I would never think that about you. You're wonderful, gorgeous and perfect my angel." Magnus lifted up Alec's hand and kissed the top of it, being a gentleman. He made a promise to earn Alexander's love and his trust, Magnus was going to keep that promise. “I promised your dad I would wait to pursue you in any manner until you were 21 and it is your decision if you accepted me. But if you do I will wait until you're ready for anything serious, we have all the time in the world to get to know each other." Magnus gave his own promise to Alexander and left the choice up to the angel next to him.

The compliments made Alexander's blush grow darker and spread up to his ears. He wasn't used to the sweet compliments from Magnus. The younger Shadowhunters were front and center, whereas Alec wasn't he stayed in the shadows. Magnus watched Alexander blushing and waited to hold him. It hit Magnus Alexander wasn't used to the compliments from him. "Did anyone ever tell you, you're beautiful?" Alexander shook his head, chewing on his pouty bottom lip. "Some of the older people did but they didn't mean it, I'm used to people not seeing me." Magnus listened to his Alexander talking about himself. "I never expected for anyone to see me." He saw Alexander over everyone else there. Reaching up he brushed the back of his fingers over Alexander's soft and warm cheek. "All I see here right now is you." Hearing Magnus Alexander felt as if he was losing his breath.

Before Alexander could say anything the tour director spoke up, letting the group know it was time to go. He was enjoying talking with Magnus and wanted to continue. Alexander felt safe and comfortable with him. "I guess we should go with the group now and have some fun!" Magnus grinned and moved to pull Alec's chair out for him. "Thank you, Magnus!" Holding out his hand to him, moving Alexander off the chair onto his feet. Alec picked up his cup of cocoa and finished it, tossing the empty cup into the trash can. Walking with Magnus to the rest of the large group and headed out the door to start the tour.

Alexander stayed close to Magnus the entire tour, looking up at the amazing lights. He listened and looked at the places they were going, the haunted places. "Are you enjoying yourself so far tonight Darling?" Magnus whispered to his angel, earning a smile and a blush. "Very much thank you, Magnus, are you?" Alexander's soft voice asked his own question, not moving from Magnus' side for a moment. "Yes very much thank you, Alexander, your parents informed me it's your birthday this day." Magnus wanted to take Alexander to his loft and give him a private birthday party. "Yes, I'm 21 today!" He was all grown up but he was still very young by angel standards. "Happy birthday angel."

"Thank you, Magnus!" He felt warm and happy to hear that from the man he had a crush on. Walking with him through the city, Alec looked up at amazing lights all over 5th Ave. "It's beautiful." There was so much to see but he wanted to see it alone with Magnus, so many people made him uncomfortable. "Yes, yes you are." Magnus held Alexander's hand in his, rubbing along the back of his hand with his red nailed thumbs. Blushing again he looked at Magnus under long eyelashes. There was so much going in inside Alec's mind he couldn't pick one thing out. Lost in his own little world Alec hadn't noticed the group had gone off without them.

Magnus touched Alec on the cheek, breaking him out of his deep thoughts. "Alexander, the group left us behind." Not that Magnus minded or anything like that, he liked it. Magnus wanted to spend time with Alexander without everyone else. "Up to taking our own Christmas lights tour? We can go back to my loft after." Alexander liked the sound of that and doing something on their own suited him. "Sure that sounds fun!" He grinned and went for a private lights tour together, Magnus had taken out his phone. Sending a text to Jace letting him know what their status was. He sent a text to his dad Asmodeus also letting his dad know what was going on.

Glittery Magnus: Hey Dad! I'm checking in with you! I'm having a private Christmas lights walk with Alexander.

DemonicDad: Hey Son! I'm happy you're having fun and getting to know your angel better.

Glittery Magnus: Yeah, he's amazing dad, I'm going to take him back to the loft soon for a private 21st birthday party.

DemonicDad: Awww lovely, let me know how it goes! I love you, Magnus, I'll see you soon for Christmas XOXOXOXOXO

Glittery Magnus: I will dad I promise! I can't wait to see you and have a blowout party! I love you too dad! XOXOXOXOXOXO

Magnus puts his phone back into his pocket and turns his full attention back to his angel. "Ready to go darling?" Holding his hand back out he smiled and gripped Alexander's hand. "Yes, I'm ready to go Magnus!" Walking with Magnus around the city looking at the spectacular lights. Alexander was enjoying every moment and having something to look forward to. He could go out every Christmas and see the beauty of the holiday. Magnus watched Alexander taking in the different displays. He was happy to show his angel the lights everywhere someday. "Magnus, I'm ready to go to your loft with you." Alexander spoke up, he was getting cold and wanted something hot to drink. "As you wish darling." Moving Alexander to an alley he opened up a portal and walked through it with his angel by his side.

The portal closed and reopened in Magnus' loft near the living room. Together they walked through the swirling opening and it shit behind Magnus and Alec. Alexander felt a little dizzy and took a moment to get his bearings. "Wow that was a huge rush, I've never traveled by portal before." Magnus held Alexander to his side to move him to the couch. "Sorry I didn't know that it will take a few times to get used to it." Sitting his angel down upon the couch, Magnus removed their coats and scarves. He put Alexander's adorable beanie down on the coffee table. "Much better!" Snapping his fingers he lit up the fireplace in a roaring fire to warm his loft up for them. "Would you like a drink Alexander?" Magnus sat down with Alexander and let his glamour down, showing his true cat eyes to his angel. "Wow, your eyes are amazing." Alec smiled and traced over Magnus' face with his eyes.

"Thank you, darling! Would you like anything to drink?" Magnus didn't know if Alexander had tasted alcohol before but tonight wasn't that time. "You're welcome, Magnus! Yes, please do you have any non-alcoholic champagne to drink, I've never had a drink." Thinking right he smiled and went to his kitchen, getting a nice bottle of champagne and two flutes. Sitting there looking around he felt something brush against his leg. Glancing down he saw an adorable little cat and picked the feline up. "Hi, there! Who are you little one?" Since the cat couldn't talk Alec waited for Magnus to ask him. "You ask angel, you will receive. Oh, you found Chairman Meow?" Alec hugged the purring Chairman and put him down onto a pillow. "Yeah, he found me! I like his name!" Magnus was happy his little Chairman liked Alexander. "Me to angel!" He popped open the bottle of sweet chilled champagne. Pouring the golden liquid into the flutes and put the bottle into the bucket nearby with his magic. Handing the glass to Alexander and clinked glasses with him. "To us!" Making a small toast Magnus took a drink hoping the birthday boy liked it.

Alec took a drink of the champagne, closing his eyes. "Mmm, it's delicious Magnus!" He loved the taste and it was perfect, Alec would ask his parents to stock the kitchen with it. "I'm pleased you like it, angel." Magnus moved back to the couch and sat down with Alec, sipping his drink. Leaning back again the pillow he sent his shoes back to his closet. Alec's shoes disappeared from his feet and to form next to the couch on the floor. Alec wiggled his sock covered toes feeling better. Looking around not seeing any harm in it, Alec let his glamour down showing his wings.

There in all their glory were his huge silver and very light gold angel wings. Alec had grown into his feathers completely and was happy. Spotting Magnus staring at his wings he wrapped himself up in them. "Hey darling, no no you don't ever have to hide in your beautiful wings please come out." He saw Alexander's eyes peeking through his feathers and unwrapped himself. "I love your wings, I remember seeing them the first time." To Magnus Alexander's wings were the most beautiful thing in the universe. Reaching up he stopped asking permission to touch his angel's wing. Alec nodded and moved closer to Magnus, stretching his wing out. "Thank you, angel." Touching Alec's soft feathered wing Magnus, snapped his free hand. A private birthday party took over the living room with decorations and gifts. There were balloons everywhere in the living room. A candlelit table with a romantic dinner for two in the middle of the room near the balcony. Magnus had some slow music playing in the background.

"Happy birthday my angel." Taking Alexander's hand and lead him to the table, sitting him down. Alec floated the flutes to the table and the champagne bucket over. "It's wonderful thank you so much, Magnus." Pouring more champagne in the glasses, Magnus made another toast. "To you, Alexander and I wish you the happiest of birthdays." Clicking glasses with Alec he hoped the dinner was angel approved. There was Fettuccine Alfredo, hot bread sticks, a nice salad, and Minestrone soup. In the kitchen, there were mini cherry tarts with ice cream for dessert. The scents filled Alexander's nose, he looked down at the plate before him. "This looks heavenly Magnus." He put the napkin in his lap and said a prayer to the angels.

Magnus waited until Alexander started first then one his angel had begun eating. He knew he could start seeing the smile grace his beautiful one's face. Alec sat there eating and listening to the music filling the room. "This has been one of the best birthdays of my life so far, thank you, Magnus." Putting his fork down, Magnus reached over touching him on the cheek. "My pleasure darling, I promise to make each of your birthdays like this." He hoped and prayed he was earning Alexander's love and his heart. Alec felt the warm touch of the warlock to his cheek. There were more butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He and Magnus talked the entire time, learning about each other.

It didn't bother Alec that Magnus was so much older than him even had way more experience. Alec knew that Magnus wouldn't hurt or rush him. He had written in his diary about his feelings for the High Warlock of Brooklyn but kept it to himself. Now finished with dinner and after a few helpings of pasta and bread. Alec was full but it wouldn't take long for him to be hungry again. His attention soon turned to the double balcony doors, Alec wanted to go outside for a bit. "Darling, would you like to dance on the balcony with me? I won't bite!" Magnus saw the angel looking at the doors and wanted to continue making the night special.

Dabbing his mouth off Magnus moved to his feet and over to Alec, holding out his hand to him. Laying his hand into Magnus' hand, Alec stood and walked with Magnus to the balcony. The balcony doors opened revealing white and red roses everywhere. Music drifted outside to them and played only for the pair. Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec's waist and held the hand that laid over his heart. Alexander had never ever danced in his life, he let Magnus lead him. Wrapping his arm around Magnus' neck and laid his hand over the warlock's heart. His hand held by the man who was holding him and like the most precious thing in the world.

Dancing with Magnus on the balcony cheek to cheek, his eyes closed. Alexander had never felt so safe in his life and so complete either. His birthday had been his best ever and he never wanted it to end. Magnus held Alexander close to himself, the world had fallen away leaving only them. From that night and on Magnus spent every moment with his angel. Love had blossomed between them and grew into many firsts. First kisses, cuddles in bed, Alexander's first time and so much more. The first I love you came under the mistletoe on Alexander's 23rd birthday. Them moving in together into a larger loft that Magnus had expanded.

Alexander had come into his own and found himself with the love and support of his amazing family. He had found love and his heart held by Magnus, his first love. Alexander had learned more of his angelic powers from his warlock. He had told his entire family about what he had learned and they were so proud of him. His grandparents had dreamed for so long their grandson would find true love. Even the missing piece of his heart would find him all those years ago. Magnus was a blessing and welcomed into the family. He had been talking to his dad a lot lately about Alexander and how to ask his beloved to marry him. Not wanting to rush his love or anything, he was patient. Magnus spent those years of creating a perfect engagement ring. Plus an amazing pair of wedding bands, he wanted to make the wedding the talk of the century.

Magnus walked with Alexander around the institute and bouncing with them was Schnapps. Church was in front leading the way as always, the cat was still as protective and grumpy as ever. Alec held hands with his boyfriend along the way to meet his parents for dinner. Turning to Magnus he brushed his lips against his mouth, hugging him in the hallway. Magnus held his angel close to him and took down Alexander's wing glamour. "Never need to hide here love, you know that." Nodding Alec had forgotten about the glamour on his wings and blushed. "Yeah, I forgot about that! I don't know if my wings around bother anyone here or not." The warlock brushed his thumb along Alexander's bottom lip. "My Darling, if anyone says a thing bad about your beautiful wings they will answer to me." Making that firm promise to Alexander he took his hand again and walked to the dining room.

Seeing Alexander's family all there and his own dad had made an appearance. Church and Schnapps had their own places to eat and rest while the family dined. Asmodeus grinned and stood up with his arms open wide to receive his son. "Good evening my beautiful boy!" With Magnus in his arms, the happy King of Edom and Prince of Lust hugged his child. Magnus was his dad's mini-me and it showed. "I have missed you!" Giving hugs back to his dad he held out his hand to his angel, bringing him over. "My love this is my father Asmodeus! Father this is the light of my life my Alexander Gideon Lightwood." The introduction caused a soft blush to take over Alec's face.

"Your Majesty!" Alec was shy with Magnus dad and bowed to him since Asmodeus was royalty. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." He wanted Magnus' dad to like him. Asmodeus stepped forward and drew Alec into a hug. "No no, Your Majesty! Please call me Asmodeus and it's a pleasure to meet you, Alec!" Rubbing Alec on the lower back, careful of his wings. "Magnus has told me a great deal about you!" Once letting go of Alec, Asmodeus opened his hand. "I have something for you!" Using his own magic to form a white gold and silver mistletoe shaped necklace in his palm. Alec blinked back tears and turned around letting Asmodeus put his new necklace on him. "It's beautiful thank you!" Magnus mouthed thank you to his dad and received an you're welcome wink.

Seated with his family, his Magnus and Asmodeus next to Magnus, dinner appeared. Magnus had taken care of the dinner with magic and fed Alec some pasta. Alexander blushed and ate his meal, he reached down and stroked Schnapps on the head. The dinner was happy and fun, Jace reached over rubbing his son on the back of the shoulder. Alec loved being with family and being himself. Listening to the conversations of many different things at the time, he focused on Magnus. There were some important things that were being discussed between Asmodeus and Magnus.

Soon there was a clinking of a wine glass by Magnus and he was on his feet. "I have an announcement to make." Looking down at Alexander, he grinned Magnus looked at everyone. "As you all know I met Alexander when he was a child to help with his wings and I met him again on the night of his 21st birthday. He had my heart the first time I saw him and has held it ever since. I hope I have kept the promise I made to Jace all those years ago." That was the moment Magnus crouched down on one knee next to his angel and pulled out a small box. There was a white gold, silver and diamond engagement ring inside the blue box and opened it. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you're my angel, my light, my heart, and my soul. Ever since I first saw you I have wanted to have you in my life forever. I waited for you to grow up and every day I've grown more in love with you! Will you do me the honor of marrying me, Magnus Bane?" Magnus looked up at his angel, seeing the tears in Alec's eyes he nodded. "Yes, yes I will marry you." Sliding the ring onto his Fiancé's ring he pulled Alexander up kissing him. The kiss was to the applauses and sniffles of his entire family.

From that night on Alexander was the happiest angel alive. His birth parents after all those years were still watching over their only son. Ariel and Gabriel were sitting up in heaven looking through the necklace. They had given Alec their last time together their son never went without the necklace. Gabriel was proud of his child and would let him grow up without the complications of being in heaven like them. Ariel sent down the pure white snow for their son as a wedding gift to him. Now they could let go of their son, Alec was safe, happy and loved.

Alec and Magnus were now busy planning their wedding and life together. Magnus wanted the wedding to be on Christmas Day and Alec was happy with that date. There was so much to do and they were chipping away at it. Asmodeus was very involved with the planning as were Alexander's entire family. It was a huge deal for them and the Lightwoods wanted their son's and grandson's day to be like a fairy tale. Alec had met his Prince Charming and was going to marry him. He was including Schnapps and Church in the ceremony not to leave them out. There was Chairman Meow to include as well and he wanted Chairman to be apart of the happy event. Magnus sat on the couch with Alexander curled up next to him, Alexander's head was in his lap. Long fingers stroked the soft ebony hair of his beloved sleeping angel. Magnus had been helping Alexander with the wedding planning since early that morning. They both needed a break and Alec had fallen asleep with his warlock awake with him.

The entire family was all helping with the larger things and it didn't take long to get the major stuff done. Leaving months to tweak things if needed and those months flew by, the wedding was coming up and fast. Alec was so nervous and could always talk to Magnus about anything and everything. Spending the day snuggled up to his Fiancé on the couch watching a movie. Alec was eating a huge blueberry muffin and sipping a hot mocha coffee. Listening to his man's jokes he grinned, laughing. "Music to my ears!" Magnus grinned, he loved Alexander's laugh and the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. His dimples were another thing on Alexander that the warlock couldn't get enough of.

Months passed and the seasons changed, the Institute was all abuzz with the news of the upcoming wedding. Alec no longer felt a huge weight on his shoulders to be like everyone else. He wouldn't ever be like the Shadowhunters there, Alexander was a pure full blooded angel. He had felt lost for so long but Magnus found him, the warlock had shone brightly to guide him. Now he was beginning a new chapter in his life he would be marrying his first love, the man who had given him everything. Magnus had taken him on trips all over the world and showed him all the wonders around him. Alec had brought gifts for his entire family home every time and some things for himself.

Alec felt the butterflies take over his stomach when the huge day came. He was in his old room in the Institute getting his silver, gold and white custom wing friendly tuxedo on. His dad and his papa were helping him get ready in similar tuxedos. Asmodeus and Robert were with Magnus helping him. Izzy, Clary, and Maryse were getting ready in another room. They were getting Chairman, Schnapps and Church all dressed up. Jace looked at his watch and it was almost time, looking his son over he helped Alec with his tie. "We're so proud of you son!" Simon helped with the cufflinks and the jewelry, he laid his forehead against Alec's a moment. "From the day you came into our lives, you've brought us such joy!" Alec felt his eyes mist up, he sniffled. "Thank you, dad, thank you, papa!" Taking a breath he heard the doors open and in walked his mom, momma and grandmother in gold and white gowns. All three ladies were all visions and trying not to tear up at the sight of their little angel.

The ladies came up hugging Alec and looked him over, he was the vision. "Oh Alec you look amazing sweetie, Magnus is going to be speechless when he sees you." Clary tried hard not to cry as did Izzy and Maryse. "My beautiful family, it's time to go!" Robert walked in, matching his wife in gold. Accompanying Robert was Church, Schnapps and Chairman in silver bow ties. Schnapps barked and wagged his tail, he was going to be the ring Yorkie. The pup would carry a small gold and silver basket with the rings in his mouth to the altar. Izzy hooked Schnapps' leash up to his gold harness and led him out with the small basket in her hand. Her bouquet of white roses were with her sister-in-law at the moment. Clary walked with Izzy down the stairs to wait for their spouses and son. Their parents followed behind them with Chairman and Church, purring to each other.

Magnus had come down first with his father and entered the open double doors into the Hall of Accords. Walking down the aisle with the chairs full and more guests standing around. Brother Jeremiah stood there with Magnus standing next to him. Asmodeus stood there next to his son watching the closed doors, patting his son on the shoulder. Soon the doors opened and in came Robert and Maryse first, then Clary and Izzy. Followed by Chairman and Church getting awws from the guests. Schnapps walked down the golden aisle runner with the ring basket in his mouth. The pup sat down next to Magnus wagging his tail. Then came what everyone there had been waiting for, it was Alec on the arms of his dad and his papa. He was being walked down the aisle to his soon-to-be husband by Jace and Simon.

Locking eyes with Magnus, Alec smiled walking to the slow and soft music chosen for the special day. Magnus mouthed I love you to Alec as he got closer. He held out his hand to him once Alec was before him, Jace hugged his son after Simon had. Laying Alec's hand into Magnus' hand, Simon and Jace took their places next to their son. The ceremony started, Brother Jeremiah started to speak with his thoughts to all. Magnus and Alec held hands and stared into each other's eyes. Once it was Magnus' turn to say his vows, he tried not to sob them out. "My love, my heart, and my soul! You have made me the happiest man alive, I will cherish you forever and protect your heart with my own. I love you my Alexander, always and forever." Alec sniffled and took a breath speaking from his heart. "I never thought I would find my Prince Charming or someone who loved my wings. I was afraid of being me but you helped me discover who I am, you pulled me out from the cold and into your warm heart. I will love you for all eternity." The vows brought tears to everyone's eyes but most of all to Magnus.

Magnus rubbed his nose against his angel's, whispering to his beloved. "I love you!" Alec stood there with Magnus, waiting for the I Dos. "I love you too!" He looked at Magnus sniffling as Brother Jeremiah spoke again. "Who has the rings?" Schnapps barked with a full mouth and pawed at Magnus' leg. Magnus smiled and crouched down, taking the basket from Schnapps. "Thank you Schnapps, such a good boy!" Jace took the rings and gave Simon the basket to hold. Magnus took Alexander's wedding ring from Jace and looked at Brother Jeremiah. "Magnus Bane, do you take Alexander Gideon Lightwood to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold for all eternity and beyond." Magnus took Alexander's hand in his and slipped the ring onto his finger. "I do! Always and Forever!" Brother Jeremiah turned to Alec once he got Magnus' ring from his dad. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, do you take Magnus Bane to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold for all eternity and beyond." Alec slid the ring onto Magnus' finger. "I do! Always and Forever!" Sniffling he smiled, his wings fluttered behind him.

Brother Jeremiah turned his attention back to the guests. "I now pronounce you married, you may kiss." Magnus and Alec kissed before the entire room. Raising his arms Brother Jeremiah called out now. "I present to you Magnus and Alexander Lightwood-Bane." The room burst into cheers and clapping for the newlyweds. Asmodeus took his place next to Brother Jeremiah, ready to finish the ceremony. "By the power of Edom, I now present to you the crown princes of Edom." He had bestowed a title upon Alec and was proud to have him as his son. Alec blushed as Magnus walked him down the aisle and to their reception. The huge reception hall was full of family and friends having fun.

Magnus and Alexander shared their first dance as a married couple under a bunch of mistletoe. Kissing during their dance with a bright future ahead of them. Their future with many more kisses under the mistletoe. "I love you Magnus Lightwood-Bane so much." Alexander snuggled into Magnus as they danced. "I love you, my angel, always and forever." Whispering into his husband's ear, the light of the stars lit the windows and bathed the couple in a soft light. Magnus smiled holding his husband close to his body, closing his eyes. As the newlyweds danced, the ceiling opened and snow fell. Snowflakes drifted down from their love and Alec's magic. The mistletoe hung over their heads in all its beauty. Drawing Magnus and his beloved Alexander into the perfect expression of their love. A kiss, a kiss under the falling snow, the perfect start to their fairy tale.


End file.
